Bonding II
by candeh
Summary: During GoF&HBP. Severus Snape is assigned by Voldemort to go spy on the werewolves while Remus Lupin is there with his mission. Will he let him keep his cover? R&R RLNT Please only read if you're going to review. NOT SLASH.
1. Welcome to the Pack

**Candeh** – So I've started a new story, and I hope everyone that read and reviewed for _Bonding _is reading this one. I also hope I can get as many reviews on that one as I did this one, but I highly, _highly _doubt it. I'm still so confused on how that one got so many. Thanks again for all your support on it, this one's for you guys.

**Summary** – The mystery years were always so…mysterious. Remus Lupin knows all about those years – those years underground with the werewolves, Fenrir Greyback, and trying to understand one Nymphadora Tonks. RLNT Please R&R

**Chapter One** –

**Welcome to the Pack**

Remus Lupin sat in a puke green chair in Number 12 Grimmauld Place next to Sirius and Mad-Eye. They sat in a circle that included one Nymphadora, Snape, Kingsley, McGonagall and Dumbledore. He sighed, running fingers covered in grey fingerless gloves through his brown hair and looked up to see Dumbledore looking intently at him. He sat up straight; embarrassed he had missed something and felt himself blush slightly.

"Sorry, Albus," Remus said, looking at his hands. "I was – I wasn't paying attention," he bit his lip, knowing how this must have sounded. Dumbledore was giving him a place to stay – with Sirius' permission of course – and was providing him with Wolfsbane and other necessities and here Remus was, not even paying attention at an Order meeting when Dumbledore was talking. He was about to add another 'I'm sorry' when he heard Dumbledore laugh friendly.

"It's quite alright, Remus, nothing to beat yourself up over," Dumbledore said, his wise, knowing eyes sparkling at him. Remus smiled mildly, his mind thankful to have such a kind person who cared about him. He hunched down, looking further into his lap, aware that everyone was staring at him. Dumbledore continued, "Are you feeling well enough to do a mission for me, Remus?"

Remus sat up straight, his face blank. "Of course, Albus," he said. Dumbledore's smile widened and he stood up. Remus felt a hard hand pat him on the back and he turned to see Sirius smiling at him. He smiled sadly back and then turned to Dumbledore once more to hear what it was he needed.

"As you know, Fenrir Greyback is in league with Voldemort," Dumbledore said and Remus winced at the name. Dumbledore noticed and stopped, "Remus, if you don't want to do this, it's fine. Just say the word."

Remus shrunk in his chair. Fenrir Greyback was the werewolf who bit him and made him a werewolf himself when he was only five. He bit his lip, but then shook his head. He was a part of the Order and it was his duty to keep people safe. He would do anything, "No, Albus, I'll do anything," he said. Dumbledore smiled approvingly.

"I'd like you to be my spy, if you don't mind. In order to do this, you'll need to go underground with them, live with them, earn their trust and then report back here to inform us of anything they've planned against us; anything Voldemort is planning against us. Do you understand?"

Remus nodded, pulling at his scarf. He knew that Snape was glaring at him from the corner of his eye and he scratched his neck. He certainly stood out between everyone else at the meeting. They al had on their best robes, or at least clean ones, but Remus was wearing the only clothes he had – gray fingerless gloves, a overly big light blue scarf that had patches which were hurriedly sewn running up and down it, a plain white, dirty t-shirt, ripped blue jeans and a dark gray overcoat to top it all off. He knew he must have looked like a homeless person, but he worked with what he had.

Dumbledore nodded, "You will start tomorrow." The meeting was dismissed and the members of the Order slowly starting rising out of their seats. Remus forced a smile and started to get up wincing in pain from last night's transformation, and a small hand landed softly on his shoulder. Remus turned to see Nymphadora Tonks smiling down at him.

"Sit down," she said, smiling, handing him a plate of food. He took it and raised an eyebrow at her, smiling kindly. He loved the way she moved, the way she laughed – and there it was. "Eat, skinny. You look like you haven't in a while. I can see your ribs through that t-shirt _and _your overcoat…which looks totally grudge by the way."

He laughed mildly and then looked down. Tonks put a hand on his hand and he thanked himself for putting on the fingerless gloves – they covered up all those scars. Unfortunately, there was nothing he could do about the two scars that ran across his nose, however, and he looked away, avoiding eye contact.

"Remus," she said, noting him look away with those sad yellow eyes that she longed for so much, "Remus, you don't have to do this assignment. Dumbledore would understand. He wouldn't want you doing something you weren't comfortable with – "

"No, Nymphadora, I owe it to him, and Harry…and you," he added. He saw Tonks blush, and then he looked away, knowing he could not have her. As much as he wanted her, she deserved better than him. He was a werewolf – he could not let her in that kind of danger, nor could he let her in that kind of life. What would people think of her if she were with him? He shrugged the thought away.

Tonks face brightened up, but her voice was sturdy. "It's _Tonks, _Remus. Tonks."

Remus smiled, "Oh, right, sorry, I forgot." Tonks could tell by his smile that he didn't forget and she punched him in the arm playfully. When he actually fell backward and clutched the spot she had punched, him, flinching in pain, she stood up and went over to him, her face full of concern. "Oh, shit, Remus, are you okay? Shit, I'm so sorry. I was just – oh, shit, I'm so sorry, are you alright?"

Remus laughed, rubbing his arm and then nodded reassuringly. "I'm fine, Tonks," he said, and then looked her in the eyes, which were still full of worry. "Tonks, I'm fine," he said again, laughing. Tonks smiled at him, assured, and then looked away.

"I'm going to…I'm going to miss you when you're gone, Remus," she said at last and then looked back into Remus' golden-yellow eyes. He nodded, looking down and then back at her. She felt a shiver go down her spine.

"I'm going to miss you too, Tonks," Remus said, "But I'll be back every few days." Tonks looked away, obviously trying to stop tears from forming in her eyes. Remus stood up. "Tonks, there's nothing to worry about. Don't cry over me I'll be back every couple days. Tonks, look at me, I – "

Tonks lifted her hands and cupped Remus' face, her eyes determined and suddenly stony, "Remus, do you love me?" Remus opened his mouth to say something, but then stopped, looking away. "Look at me, Remus. Tell me, do you love me?"

Remus looked back up at her. He wanted to say more than anything that, yes, he loved her. He wanted her more than anything, but he just couldn't. She was twenty-three and he was thirty-eight. She was whole and he was weak. She was healthy and radiant and he was poor, with no money at all, and worst of all, he was a werewolf. A danger to society at the full moon, and people looked down upon him. He couldn't subject her to that. She was too perfect. He bit his lip.

"N-no," he said, the words hurting himself as much as her as he spoke them. But Tonks did not believe him. The words were unconvincing and wary – cracking as he spoke them and he was not looking her in the eyes.

"Remus, don't lie to me," she said, her bubble gum pink hair falling into her heart-shaped face. "Don't lie to me. I can tell when you're lying."

"Nymphadora, I'm…too old, too poor, too…dangerous. You deserve so much – "

Tonks didn't bother correcting him on her name, instead, she leaned forward and grabbed him by the collar of his overcoat that hung heavy off of his skinny body and pulled him forward into her. "I don't care, Remus! I want _you!_ I don't want anybody else, don't you get it?" There was a pause and Remus closed his eyes. Tonks spoke again, "Tell me. Do you love me or not?"

Her voice cut him deep. "N-no – "

She interrupted him and he looked away from her when he saw fresh tears that had pooled in her eyes streaming down her face. "I don't believe you," she said, her voice hard and persistent. He sighed.

"I can't, Nymphadora," he said. "I want to, but I can't. I love you, I really do, but…I don't deserve you. You deserve someone who can provide for you, someone who can protect you, not someone who can harm you – " he stopped short when he noticed that Tonks was not listening, that she was only staring at him with an angry face, biting her lip frustrated. "Nymphadora – I," he reached forward to cup her cheek with his hand, but she took his hand and threw it away from her.

"Don't – don't touch me, she said. Remus looked at her, looking as if someone had just hit him in the face. Tonks could not bear to look at him. She looked away, staring at the floor letting her tears fall on it and she saw him get up and walk out.

- - - - - -

Remus took a deep sigh, lifting his hands up leveling to his chest, then bringing them down as he exhaled to his sides. He was standing behind a tree, the werewolves along with Fenrir Greyback in front of him, oblivious to him standing there. He was sure that they could smell him – but there were so many werewolves there that smelling another werewolf would just be something they would have expected. He closed his eyes, mentally preparing on what to say, focusing on the main goal: earn their trust. With that, he stepped out to them, and they turned to see him. Fenrir Greyback stepped forward.

"Fenrir," Remus said, forcing his very best straight face to keep from remembering when he was just five and he had bit him. He pushed the thought away, "I – I wish to join you."

The werewolves around him laughed and a wicked smirk crept across Fenrir's face. Remus' face went pale. He remembered that smile – that smirk – that face. Fenrir was strong, with gray hair and what looked like an overly outdated aftershave. His gray eyes twitched mockingly at him as he stepped forward, grabbing Remus by the scarf and heaving him forward, lifting him off his feet. Remus' hands went to his as Fenrir began to choke him.

"What happened to being a '_good_' werewolf, huh?" he said, the other werewolves laughed wildly. Remus struggled for air; Fenrir's grasp tightening with every word.

"I've – changed – my – mind," Remus managed to grasp out.

"And why is that?" Fenrir hissed, knocking Remus' body into the tree he had emerged from. Remus winced in pain and bit down hard on his lower lip, wanting nothing more than to be able to get some air that surrounded him.

"I – have – nothing," Remus said, remembering that Dumbledore had told him to tell Fenrir and the other werewolves that his life was too horrible and that he knew that Voldemort would help his life better – that if he joined Voldemort there would be no more prejudice. Of course, this wasn't true and Remus knew it, but he had to earn their trust – for the Order.

"And why should we believe you? I thought you were working for the Order?" Fenrir continued, his voice growling with anger at the mention of the Order, and his grip around Remus' slender neck tightened.

"Can't – breathe – "

"Answer me, Lupin!"

"Prejudice – better – life – with – Voldemort – " Remus said. Fenrir looked him up and down, the other werewolves doing the same. Finally, Fenrir released his grip and dropped Remus to the floor, coughing and sputtered on his knees and rubbing his neck.

Fenrir turned to the other werewolves as Remus continued to cough. "Ladies and gentlemen," he said, his loud voice booming over the audience. "We must welcome our newest addition to the pack."

The crowd of werewolves erupted in cheers mixed with laughter as different expressions were tossed around above them. "But he is in the Order!" said a fat looking man in the middle of the crowd, pointing at Remus.

"They think I am spying on you, but I'm really spying on them for you. I'll tell you everything they say," Remus lied. Fenrir raised an eyebrow at him and Remus swallowed hard, hoping he was convincing enough. He held Fenrir's gaze and finally, Fenrir looked away. Remus sighed in relief as he turned back to the crowd.

"Remus Lupin here is one of my own," Fenrir said and the werewolves around him smirked down at him. "I remember when he was just five years old," Fenrir continued and Remus tried to block out his voice. He hated this memory. "His father had the stupidity to insult me and I told him that he would regret it. Of course, I so happened to come across his son, Remus here," he gestured towards Remus with a hand, "on the night of a full moon."

Fenrir walked over to Remus, continuing his story, then heaved him up by the collar to his feet. He wrapped an arm around him and pushed his body into the crowd where the werewolves surrounded him. Remus looked around wildly at their faces looking at him – laughing.

"Do you remember that night, pup?" Fenrir said, showing his sharp teeth. His yellow eyes were full of evil, along with the rest of the pack, but although Remus' eyes were yellow as well, they showed nothing but kindness – and that's what worried Fenrir the most. However, Remus was one of his own and he could not bear to stand the fact that someone he had bitten, someone he had turned, stand for the side of 'good'.

"Y-yes," Remus said.

Fenrir suppressed a small laugh. He looked at Remus for a while, and then said with a hint of a growl in his throat, "Welcome to the pack."

- - - - - -

Remus was asleep on a rather uncomfortable log when two big hands crept around his mouth and pressed down hard. He jolted up, his eyes springing open, but forceful hands shoved him back down and before he knew what was happening, Fenrir Greyback was leading him away from the rest of the sleeping werewolves and deeper into the forest.

Fenrir's grasp was held tightly around Remus' mouth and then a bulky arm wrapped around his entire body holding him still. Remus looked up at him, but Fenrir kept pushing forward until finally, he slammed his body up against a bulky trunk. Remus muffled a moan behind the hand.

"Tell me Remus," Fenrir said, the smell of flesh on his breath, "Tell me why I should believe you." His hand was still over Remus' mouth, so Remus took the hint that he was not supposed to speak yet. "Tell me why you're different then us. I can sense it."

The hand lifted from Remus' mouth and Remus scattered for words, "I've been with the Order, maybe?" it was the only thing he could think of on time and suddenly, Fenrir's big hand met with his skull and Remus slumped to the floor.

"Don't think that if you're lying to me, pup, that I won't figure it out sooner or later," he hissed. He bent down, his knees down levitating off the floor and balancing himself with his muscular toes. "Tell me – why did you decide to come here? To be honest, I wasn't expecting _you._"

Remus forced his best convincing evil smirk and looked at Fenrir through the tops of his eyes as he bowed his head, "I've learned that most people care about themselves lately. I've learned recently where my true concerns lie with."

Fenrir smiled a bit, "I knew one of my own would never stay 'good'." His smile faded. "What did they do to you?" He was now serious and he was growling at him, again holding him by the collar and pulling him into him, but Remus knew that he was not concerned about what they did to him, he merely wanted a story to back his assurance up on.

Remus looked down, "I've found that they don't care about werewolves – just about the safety of themselves," he said, each word paining him. If they could hear him talk right now this way, they would be crushed, but they all knew he was trying to stay in cover, they all knew of his mission. "I've been subjected to the prejudice of – "

"You are not _looking _at me!" Fenrir said, his voice rising. Remus instantly focused his gaze into Fenrir's eyes, his face blank, praying that he was convincing him enough, praying that he could somehow be of help to the Order, and not to let them down just by the simple defeat in bad acting.

Fenrir let the grip on Remus' scarf go and Remus staggered back, regaining composure and posture. Fenrir stepped forward and slapped him hard on the back and Remus tried hard not to wince as it collided with the slashing scars he had on his back.

"Had your father not been so foolish as to insult me, you would have never been bitten," Fenrir said, wrapping his arm around Remus and pushing him forward back to the place where the rest of the pack slept, their chests heaving up and down and looking as if they could all wake up at the slightest bit of movement.

"Yea," Remus said. Fenrir snapped around towards him, suddenly excited.

"Tell me, do the transformations still hurt?" he said, clutching Remus' shoulders tightly. Remus remembered his face and that same demonic expression hadn't changed. He swallowed hard and let his mind drift to the nights of the full moon – pain beyond description. He nodded.

Fenrir laughed.

"It doesn't hurt you?" Remus asked, one eyebrow rising up in disbelief.

"It doesn't hurt any of us," Fenrir said, pointing around. "One of the many things Voldemort has provided us." Remus inched back. "Of course, I need to be fully convinced you are not lying to me before you are granted any of Voldemort's specialties."

Remus nodded a sigh of relief. He didn't want to know what sort of thing Voldemort was doing to help them and he was sure that it was doing the exact opposite. He tried again, "I'm not lying – "

"It is for me to decide, pup," Fenrir said. "And I just want you to know, even though we've just had a quiet stroll in the woods," he paused and grabbed Remus' throat, letting him able to breathe. "If you are a spy…I'll kill you myself. Piece. By. Piece." As he spoke the last words, his grip tightened on Remus' neck and he found himself unable to grasp air. Fenrir dropped him to the floor and spun on his heels, leaving Remus on the floor amongst a pack of growling werewolves who had just been woken.

- - - - - -


	2. Bat Amongst Wolves

**Candeh** – I'd **really **appreciate it if you are reading this if you could write a review. One word is still helpful.

**RESPONDING-2-REVIEWS**

**az-k-ban390chick** – No problem. Thanks for reading the sequel. I'm not sure if people will like it as much as the first one, but I'll try. Stick with me. :)

**Strange Magic** – It goes with GoF through HBP. It may be a little AU, but neither Snape nor Remus are going to die since they don't in HBP. Thanks for sticking with me! ;)

**MYSTICAL PANTHER** – Haha, thanks for staying with me, too. I hope you like it!

**Glacierclaw** – Thank you :)

**Alice Upturned** – Looking forward to reading all your reviews, too.

**Katherine Pen Named** – Haha, thanks. Again, I hope you enjoy it.

**Chapter Two**

**Bat Amongst Wolves**

"You wanted to see me, Albus?" Snape's voice came through the door. He stopped into the office of Dumbledore's, the room quiet, except for the sound of Dumbledore's fast moving quill. The elderly man looked up, his face warm and smiling as the greasy, pale Potions teacher entered, and stood.

"Ah, yes, Severus," Albus said, making his way towards him. He gestured towards a chair, and then closed the door behind him. "Take a seat, take a seat." Snape walked uncaringly to the chair that was offered to him and sat down in it, folding his arms wanting to get out of here as soon as possible.

When Dumbledore stalled at the front door, Snape turned around, clearing his throat, reminding the old man that he was still here and waiting for him to get a move on. Dumbledore lowered his glasses looking at Snape as if he had forgotten what he was here for, and then clasped his hands together, remembering, and stepped closer behind his desk.

"Right," Dumbledore said, "Right. Now, Severus, I have a favor to ask of you."

"Yes, Albus?" Snape said, his voice trying to stay level, but he could not mask the irritation in his voice.

"As you know, I have assigned Remus Lupin underground to spy on the werewolves for me," Dumbledore said. Snape's usually angry look turned angrier. Dumbledore noticed this, but kept smiling.

"What does that mutt have to do with anything?" Snape said, sneering.

Dumbledore gave a smile, but disapproving laugh. "I signed you up for therapy together last year, you remember?"

"How could I ever forget hell?" Snape spat.

Dumbledore decided to drop it, "I need you to go underground as well, Severus." His voice was flat, mono-toned, more of a command than anything, but the Headmaster's voice was calm and mild, and nonetheless, still kind.

"You want me to go with the werewolves?" Snape said, giving a snort.

"Yes."

"No."

Dumbledore sighed. "Do you remember what you have promised me, Severus?"

Snape became quiet, then leaned far back in his chair, his face pale, but he was not going to show any signs of emotion. He pinched the bridge of his nose with his fingers and closed his eyes, sighing slowly before saying, "Why on earth do you want me to go down there with the dogs. Not to mention that pathetic Lupin." He said the man's name with a look and tone of pure disgust.

"You will go after you teach classes, that way not to interfere with teaching here. During the summer, you can go down there later in the day, I will give you plenty of time to do what you wish, but I want you to spend most of the day down there."

"You have not answered why on earth – "

"Remus is clearly in a state of discomfort – "

"I am not concerned with what that disgusting half-breed is not comfortable with – " Dumbledore kept talking, his voice not rising, nor sinking, and with every word, Snape could tell that he wasn't going to have a choice, argument or not.

"He is down there with the man, Fenrir Greyback, that turned him into a werewolf when he was very young. There is clearly some fear that Remus has to being near him – nonetheless pretending that he is not the kind, good man that Remus is."

Snape snorted.

"I need you to make sure he keeps his cover. Make sure he is stable. Make sure he is safe. I care for the Order as much as I do for Harry. I also care for you, Severus, and Remus will keep you safe. You will not be bitten, no need to worry – "

"Fenrir Greyback and the rest of his filthy crew would regret the day they ever tried to infect me with their repulsive condition." Snape scoffed. He knew that none of them would bite him, however much they all would want to. Voldemort would be furious, both he and the werewolves knew it. He laughed at the thought of Remus cowering in the corner, himself leashing them all with reins.

"Remus does not know you will be down there," Dumbledore continued.

"Aren't you going to advise him?" Snape said, raising an eyebrow.

"You can once you get there. If I owl him it would surely blow his cover."

Snape sighed, getting up. "Fine."

"Severus, wait," Dumbledore called after him.

"What, Albus?" Snape said.

"I want you to remembering last year."

"When you hired the Death Eater to – "

"Listen, Severus." Dumbledore's eye's flashed. "Listen to me." Snape continued to glare at the man, but remained silent. "You and Remus did not get along, but at least you spent time together. The lessons that…'Plax' assigned were…working."

"Working?" Snape's voice was mad now. "They were doing _nothing!_ They were pointless and useless and…ridiculous!"

"Severus – listen. You and Remus are to do this together. I want you looking out for each other. Seriously. Don't let each other get hurt and don't blow his cover." He raised an eyebrow at Snape, recalling what he had 'accidentally' let slip last year. Snape snorted, defeated.

"Fine."

"Good, Severus. Run along now. You have work to do." Dumbledore smiled as he returned to his work. He did not hear Snape curse something from under his breath as he walked out the door, and did not even flinch as he slammed it loudly shut.

- - - - -

Remus Lupin shifted awkwardly on the log in which he sat on. His hands clothed in his fingerless gloves hovered above the fire in front of him, and he shivered cold. He had to wrap his long scarf twice around him, for it had got caught in the flames five times and he had to stomp it out, each time the werewolves howls of laughter made him flush.

Fenrir Greyback had not said two words to him since last night when he had officially welcomed him to the pack. It was dark outside and looked as if it might rain, and the murmur of the people around him made him more aware of how if he let his cover slip, death would surely follow; not even a werewolf wouldn't kill a werewolf if it knew that it was _good._ Remus swallowed before looking around nervously and then staring intently back to the popping flames.

"Severus Snape?" came Fenrir's hard voice. Remus' head snapped up and he fell off the log as he saw Snape's body appear from the shadows. The werewolves around him smiled at him as if he were a friend – a fellow follower of Voldemort's.

"S-Severus?" Remus said. Fenrir's head snapped towards Remus.

"Yes," Fenrir said, closing in to Snape, who showed no signs of fear and also stepped forward. "Severus here has been in league with the Dark Lord for years and years." He looked back at Snape. "What brings you here?"

Remus gaped. He looked at Snape for some kind of indication of why he was here, but Snape remained silent, his eyes not even meeting his.

"Why?" Fenrir said, his harsh yellow eyes burning into Remus. "You look as if you did not expect him." He raised a brow and his sharp teeth became visible, his face no longer grateful for Snape's arrival, but fury at Remus' questioning.

Remus inched back, but Fenrir stepped forward, heaving him up and once again choking him.

"Were you expecting…Dumbledore, Remus? Or perhaps…the Order?"

"No – " Remus said, his face becoming purple.

Snape stepped forward almost gracefully. "Now, now Fenrir," he said, calmly. "Remus did not know that I was coming. There is no need for suspicions. I can assure you that Remus is just about as committed as I am."

Fenrir did not take his gaze off of Remus. "Is this true, Lupin?"

Remus tried his best to nod his head and with that Fenrir dropped him to the floor, and he twisted his ankle sharply on the way down. Snape and Fenrir stared down at him as if he were a spot on a clean table.

"I can't begin to tell you how Remus wanted to join you," Snape continued, Remus looking at the ground now, hoping on anything that Snape was not going to blow his cover. He shut his eyes, barely daring to bring himself to listen to his voice. "Why, just the other day I saw him allowing himself to be _kicked_ by a wizard. Now that the world knows of his…condition, he merely takes it like a dumb animal."

Fenrir growled at the word 'animal' and Snape snorted laughter.

"I was talking about Remus, merely singular, Greyback." Fenrir seemed to lighten a bit and turned to Remus.

"You _let_ people kick you around, boy? I thought you were going to be tough?" his voice was again growling, a bit embarrassed that the werewolf he had bitten was such a pushover. Remus shook his head.

"No, I – "

Snape cut in. "Remus has surely faced prejudice in the Wizarding World, but that does not mean he won't buck up and learn to grow a spine."

Fenrir eyed him. "I thought you hated each other. Isn't that why you told everyone about him in the first place?"

Remus opened his mouth to speak again, but Fenrir glared at him, and Remus bit his lip, looking at Snape for help. Snape glowered at him, but remembered Dumbledore's words as he tried to bring himself to say something.

"Now that I know where his allegiances lie," Snape said, his face contradicting his own statement as he glared with such a force at Remus that it caused the skinny werewolf to look pleadingly at him.

Fenrir coughed. "Touching." He looked around to the other werewolves, his voice loud enough so that they could hear them, and then back at Snape. "So you will be staying here with us?"

"Yes."

"Why?" his voice was accusing, making Remus cower, but Snape stay calm. He laughed inwardly at Remus' childhood fear; Fenrir Greyback was nothing compared to the Dark Lord, if only he knew.

"Dumbledore wanted me to make sure that Remus here was reporting the right information back to him. Of course, he thinks that we are both faithful to his word," he gave out a fake laugh with the other werewolves, and soon enough, Snape and the pack were erupted in laughter. Remus looked around, unsure whether or not joining them would blow his cover, and after a few seconds, he pretended to laugh, stealing a glance at Snape cautiously.

The laugh died quickly. "What a fool," Fenrir hissed.

"Clearly." Snape said. He looked at Remus. "When did he come?"

"Stand up, pup," Fenrir said to Remus on the floor. Remus scampered to his feet, rubbing his hands together and putting on his best fake evil smile. Snape saw right through it and tried desperately not to laugh. Fenrir looked Remus up and down before addressing the other wolves, "We have the honor of Severus as our guest."

The pack smiled, at him, some licking their lips.

"Anyone who bites him will be killed," Fenrir continued. The wolves that had licked their lips went pale. "I can assure you that we will get out meat, but by no means will be kill someone that is useful to the Dark Lord."

Snape glared at the rest of the werewolves and then back at Remus, who had taken two steps backward since the explosion of laughter. Fenrir turned to the two of them.

"I will come back tomorrow," Snape said. "After class at Hogwarts is done." He looked at once from Fenrir to Remus and then nodded, walking off back into the shadows. Fenrir and Remus watched him walk off, and then he turned to Remus smirking.

"It seems Dumbledore is onto your cover," Fenrir said. "All the more joy of ripping him to pieces once the Dark Lord gains the control he most honorably deserves."

"Y-yes," Remus said. "Of course."

Fenrir raised an eyebrow, but started walking past him. Once he had gone, Remus looked around to see if anyone was watching, then darted through the woods in search of Snape. He called his name out into the darkness, whispering, "Severus?" he raised his voice a little, bending down through branches, "Severus? Are you still – "

A cold hand shot over his mouth and Remus was pulled back behind the shadows. He was spun around as an annoyed looking Snape stared back at him. "What, Remus?"

Remus bit his lip, "You can't blow my cover."

"I'm not going to blow your fucking cover."

Remus looked down, "I didn't think you would have last year, either."

"Get over it, it's done."

"You can't do it," Remus said. "Please. Fenrir…he's…he's already suspicious of me and if…if he finds out – he'll – " he bit his lip, "I don't know if he's seen me with her or not."

"He knows nothing of that pink haired twat that follows you around now, out of the way."

"Wait, Severus," Remus said, moving aside but calling him back, "Promise me you won't."

Snape looked at him for a long time, then nodded. "Fine."

"Thank you."

"Now go back to where you belong."

Remus kicked a rock on the ground, but nodded, walking solemly back to the other werewolves; his family and his foes.


	3. Happy Birthday, Prat

**Candeh – **If any of you ever write a story that is Remus-centric, mail me, cause I'll be happy to read and review it. **I can't stress this enough, please review if you are reading. I see you, reader-only people. Take two seconds out to put 'good'. Thanks. **

**RESPONDING-2-REVIEWS**

**Strange Magic – **Yes, poor, poor hot Remus

**Autumn Snowfall – **Thanks for reading:)

**az-k-ban390chick – **Thanks for sticking with me! Hope this was soon enough for you. School has been hectic already. This is what I hate most about high school. At least in middle school and elementary they let you have like…a week before slamming you with tests. I have a Geometry test right after the weekend. I didn't study.

**Glacierclaw – **Thanks, to you, too! Haha, keep reading. Hope you like this.

**Alice Upturned – **Great pen name by the way. I like it. :p

**Katherine Pen Named** – Will do.

**Chapter Three** –

**Happy Birthday, Prat**

Severus Snape was eying Remus Lupin from the other side of the log. The werewolves around them were chatting casually, levitating their hands over the popping fire and laughing over the idea of ripping people to shreds.

_Disgusting animals,_ Snape thought, then turned his gaze back to the pale, skinny Remus far away from him, _Absolutely revolting. _He shuddered from where he sat, pretended it was from the cold and cursed both Voldemort and Dumbledore silently. He rearranged his black eyes to the half moon in the sky, then caught Remus' gaze as he was staring at it too, a sad expression plastered on his face.

Remus took a double take when he noticed Snape looking at him. For a moment, his face remained blank, as if he couldn't tell in the dark if his eyes were staring, but Snape knew that those yellow eyes of Remus' could see perfectly well. He sneered at him and Remus returned it with a half smile.

Greyback interrupted their stare-off. "Remus," Fenrir said, his sharp teeth dangling like icicles out of his blackening gums. "Have I told you how happy I am that you finally joined us?"

"Yes, sir," Remus said, looking now at his shoes.

Fenrir gave a suttle, but violent laugh, "Call me Fenrir, Remus." He bent down low and gave Snape a wink, then sat down on the log next to Remus as if they had been long lost brothers and he had been waiting for his return his entire life. Remus' smile was obviously forced and Snape snorted to himself at his clear discomfort.

_Irony,_ Snape thought. _The werewolf is scared of the werewolf. _

"Yes, Fenrir," Remus said, his voice as if he were trying on a new shoe to see how it fit. The larger werewolf slapped him hard on the back; two drinking buddies in a pub, it seemed like.

"In fact," Fenrir said, Snape raising his eyebrow, not liking the sudden lift or change in Fenrir's normally _wolfish_ tone, "In fact," he continued, "I almost wasn't expecting Remus Lupin to join the crew." He paused, and Remus took it as the time he should probably say something, but Fenrir went on over his voice.

"I – "

"An even more interesting fact is, we here in the pack…along with the Dark Lord, I'm pretty much sure of it, would be so interested to see you prove your loyalty to the pack. To him; to us."

Remus squirmed.

Snape stood up, "Fenrir," he said slowly, remembering Dumbledore's orders as to not let anyone get 'hurt' as much as he would have liked to see Remus 'prove' he was a bad werewolf. It would have been utterly hard not to laugh to see Remus try and do something Fenrir or his pack would do – like a baby learning to walk. "Fenrir, the Order has a meeting tonight and Dumbledore wanted to make sure that Remus came."

It wasn't all a lie. Dumbledore _did _have a _small_ meeting tonight with the Order, but it was only because it was that stupid brat, Harry Potter's birthday. He and his stupid friends would be at the Burrow – celebrating with little candles and presents, and Snape would actually have to _witness _the joy. He gave a small grimace and then returned to his blank stare as Fenrir stopped looking viciously at Remus.

Fenrir looked up, his face still smiling, but his jaw clenching, "Oh, really?"

Remus bit his lip, "Yes, he – "

"Shut up, pup," Fenrir growled, poking Remus hard in the chest. Remus wobbled, rubbing his chest, looking utterly irritated and frightened at the same time, and staring at Snape for help. It was the Werewolf Registry all over again, to them both and they mirrored shaking the memory off. "What sort of meeting?"

"Dumbledore will be expecting us to tell him of what you are planning; what Voldemort is planning," Snape continued.

"We do not know of any plans of Voldemort's," Fenrir hissed, "He has of yet to told us, but he assured us that he will soon."

"Even if he had," Remus tried, "we wouldn't tell him anyway, right, Severus?"

Snape shot him a glare and Fenrir raised his rather bushy eyebrow at Remus, tracing his fingernail across one of his scars on his face. Remus winced and Fenrir's face twisted into a carnivorous smirk. "Of course you wouldn't," he said slowly.

Remus gave a nervous laugh, stood, but Fenrir took hold of his shoulder and forced him down.

"What will you be telling old Dumbledore?" he hissed, looking at Snape.

Snape gave a perfected evil smile, "What he wants to hear."

Fenrir smirked back. He liked Snape's "devotion" and Snape liked that he thought he was devoted. He was not – in any way, shape or form – _afraid_ of Fenrir, but he was more intimidating in the sense that his fingernails, even in human form, resembled claws, and his teeth, daggers.

Silence.

"We should get going, then," Snape said. He turned to Remus. "Get up."

Remus stood, but Fenrir stood too, leaning forward and so close to him that Remus had to lean back; his breath like raw meat. He grabbed Remus' upper left arm, digging his fists into his clothes and then threw him towards Snape, who only had to step back without being hit with him. Remus stumbled forward, fell to the floor, only to be picked back up by Snape, and they began to walk away.

"Remus, you'll blow your cover before I do," Snape hissed, his voice now a whisper as they Apparated about forty feet from the Burrow. They both stumbled, Snape dropped Remus' back of his shirt, wobbling as if he was drunk from the pressure of the Apparation. Remus held his head.

"Ugh – " he moaned.

Snape took a step forward, biting his bottom lip hard to keep from gagging and managed to take a step forward, staggering only once, before he was back on his feet and walking normally again. Remus followed not far behind.

They made their way up to the front of the Burrow, Snape's hand gripping the door handle, but then stopped, pulling down his sleeve as if touching something the Weasley's owned would infect him somehow. Remus rolled his eyes behind him. Snape spun around as if he could see through the back of his head.

"Excuse me, wolf?" Snape said. "If I were you I'd be on my _knee._"

"And why is that?" Remus said, his voice still hazy, but still kind, like he was asking a student to explain their answer on a question; like he was still a teacher. This irked Snape and he flustered.

"I saved your ass – "

"I saved your ass from a therapist only a few months ago – "

"Oh, really? When was that?"

"You were on the floor," Remus said, raising an eyebrow. Snape clenched his fists. Remus looked as ratty as a punch bag and it would be all too easy to knock him out. Remus noted his frustration and sighed, "Just open the door, please? Can we not talk about this right now?"

Snape stepped forward, and Remus stepped back, his hands out like he was going to be hit, then lowered them embarrassed when he realized that Snape wasn't even raising a fist…yet.

"Alright, thank you," Remus said. "You're right, thank you."

Snape seemed satisfied and turned back to the door, again pulling down his sleeve. Remus bit his lip as the door opened, the friendly faces of the Weasley's, Harry and Tonks smiling before them. He avoided her eyes, looking at everyone else, but her.

"Remus, Severus," Dumbledore said, his half-moon glasses shinning, uncaring nor affected that he was forcing the two of them to spend 'quality' time or 'service' together. Which ever, it was torture.

"Hello, Albus," Remus said, waving, then stuffing his fingerless gloved hand away in a holy pocket. Snape snorted.

"Good evening, Albus," he said, his voice low. He remained standing as Harry and his other students glared at him, the parents looking uneasy. Remus made his way over to a chair, where Harry continued to open presents from the people around him. Snape rolled his eyes, and looked at them through half-closed glares.

"Thanks, Ron!" Harry said, pulling out a shiny ball from a sloppy wrapped box.

"It's a Remembrall, except newer," he said proudly. Hermione beamed as she shoved her gift into Harry's hands.

"Open it," she said, bouncing on her chair. Remus smiled.

Harry tore the wrapping off the red wrapped present, revealing a stack of new books: _Ways of the Hippogriff, Skills of the Wand, _and _Knowing When You Need to Get Rid of Your Bogart._

"Thanks…Hermione," Harry said, forcing a smile. "Thanks."

Hermione blushed, "I knew you'd like it."

Mr. and Mrs. Weasley bent down and handed Harry more presents, Snape continued to glare in the corner. The famous boy looked as if he'd never spent a day in a broom closet – his eyes dancing around as if they were something he would have expected. Snape loathed him beyond measure.

"Thank you so much," Harry said, Mr. Weasley placing a firm hand on Harry's shoulder. Ron smiled at them, then Tonks stuffed a present in his hands. "Wow, Tonks, you really didn't have to. None of you did, thank you all."

_What a little prat, _thought Snape. _Go on, put on the kind little boy act for your stupid friends. You are just like your father. _When they had stopped coming in Harry's direction, he turned his gaze to Remus, who was sitting across from Harry, and had been smiling happy.

He finally noticed Harry's anticipating gaze and froze, the smile disappearing from his face. Snape's stomach turned, but he continued to watch as the other people staring at Remus began to look away, understanding that, no, Remus couldn't afford anything for Harry. Remus' mouth went dry and he looked at his knees, pretending he had nothing to do with the silence at all.

"Harry, let me help you take your gifts up to your room, alright?" Ginny said, heaving up two packages from behind him. Harry's green eyes flashed with realization, as if for the first time he saw the patches on Remus clothes. Snape felt a growl in his throat and then coughed it away.

"Glad you could c-come, Remus," Harry said. Remus looked up at him quickly, forcing a smile. It was weird to call his old professor by his first name, instead of 'Professor Lupin' but Harry smiled casually.

"Of course," he said, quietly, and then looked back down, not wanting to say a word. Snape spun on his heels to Dumbledore, who hadn't noticed the awkward silence.

"So what is the word with the – " Dumbledore started.

"This is no word," Snape said sharply.

"They aren't planning anything?"

"Not that we know of."

"Oh," Dumbledore said, nodding. "Right, then, you may stay here if you – "

"No," Snape said shortly. He looked at Remus, "Come on."

Remus stood up, startled. "What – "

"We're leaving. We have nothing to report, let's go."

Remus nodded, faintly, gave the residents of the Burrow a hug, then walked to the door next to Snape. Tonks stared at him and he caught her eye.

"Let's go," Snape said, almost demanding now, not liking the look on Remus' face as he stared back at Tonks. It almost hurt him to see him so embarrassed, like he knew that kind of embarrassment; ashamed. Remus nodded.

"Bye, Nymphadora," he said, quietly. Tonks did not say anything as Snape and Remus walked quickly out the door.

- - - - -

"How did it go, Severus?" Voldemort hissed from across the room. Snape lowered his head.

"We do not know anything," he said. Lucius, dressed in his mask, eyed him, his smirk almost hateful that he hadn't brought back useful information. Snape glared back at him and then threateningly at Peter in the corner, who was acting as if he were the Dark Lord himself, his silver hand glistening with Snape's reflection.

"I see," Voldemort's raspy voice came.

"I give you my deepest apologies, my Lord," Snape said, still glaring, trying to keep his face from tightening.

"Of course you do, Severus," Voldemort said, whispering. "When you do get the information from the Order that I need, come tell me. I will be here, waiting for my faithful servant's return…"

Snape grimaced.

"Do I sense fear, Severus?"

"None at all, my Lord, only devotion and disappointment in my own failure."

"You are a great addition to me, Severus," Voldemort continued. "And your work has been very helpful. How is the werewolf coming along, then? He is still with the Order or is he finally growing a spine?"

"He is with the other ferals," Snape said.

Lucius laughed along with Peter, who actually looked a bit nervous as the thought of Remus amongst dangerous animals. "I wouldn't trust that disgusting mutt, Lupin," Lucius said. "If it were up to me, my Lord, I would keep him here. Get the questions out of him by – "

"What example would that be to the other werewolves?" Voldemort hissed. "I have promised them freedom form prejudice," his voice was almost cocky, "and they believe it."

Peter and Lucius laughed and Snape joined in, however a little late.

"Come back when you are useful," Voldemort said, the laughter stopping quickly. Lucius and Peter came forward, taking Snape by the arms and leading him out.

"Let go of me," Snape said warningly, but their grips did not give.

"I'm afraid you are loosing your touch, Severus," Lucius said. Peter gave a small chuckle.

"I suggest you take your hand off of me, rat before I cut your other hand off," Snape hissed. Peter's grip loosened. They exited out to the outside and threw Snape hard on the ground. He got up quickly, coming towards them ready to punch Lucius hard in the face. "My trust is not to be questioned."

"Of course not," Lucius said.

"No, no, of course not, _professor,_" Peter snickered. Snape grabbed a hold of Peter's collar and threw him into the nearest tree. Peter slammed against it, whimpering and staring up at him incredulous to his fall. Lucius laughed.

"I would never question you, Severus," Lucius said. "I know your devotion is pure. I do question the werewolf."

Snape's head snapped up. "He is as devoted as I – "

"I would have never thought you could be so blind or trusting to someone who was once a friend of Potter's."

Snape stopped.

"A friend of the man who married Lily," Lucius whispered. Peter looked blankly on, not understanding, still on the floor, his body throbbing.

Snape's face twisted, "He is a feral," he said deeply. "Remus Lupin is a monster, so why shouldn't he fit in with the rest of them?" Lucius smiled.

"Remus is not a monster," he said, calmly. "He is a coward. I am almost hoping that he is _not_ faithful to the Dark Lord so that we can have fun picking apart his disgusting skinny body and tearing it completely to shreds."

Snape let out a laugh, then spun on his heels, not knowing what to say. He tried desperately to think of anything but Remus, the ferals, his cover, or Lily.


	4. Oh It's On

**Candeh** – Here's for chapter four, I guess. School sucks, by the way. I already have tests to study for. _Je n'aime pas etudier. _

**RESPONDING-2-REVIEWS**

**Soldier of Passion – **Yea, he does, but it's hot ;)

**Strange Magic** – I, again, give you full permission.

**Az-k-ban390chick – **They called him 'Dark Lord' once or twice, but thanks for the point out. I'll remember to make them say it more often. Thanks again and happy reading :)

**Autumn Snowfall – **He was meant to be taunting him a little, but I always _sort of _thought of them as a little bit of friends.

**Glacierclaw** – Thank you (:

**Katherine Pen Named** – Thank you (:

**Chapter Four** –

**Oh, It's On**

Remus stood alone in the middle of the werewolves. He swallowed hard, his smile nervous and uncertain. Fenrir stepped forward, then pushed him to the ground where he sat, closing his eyes.

_Where are you, Severus?_ He thought to himself, biting his lip and looking up at Fenrir above him. There was laughter circling him and Remus was unsure if he should join them at his own fall. Instead, he stared blankly around at them, ostracized.

"He _is_ a pathetic," said a scrawny looking werewolf in the corner dressed in a long pale dress. Her face was nothing but friendly and it mocked Remus on the ground. He shook his head and opened his mouth to defend himself, but Fenrir spoke first, lunging towards the werewolf who had insulted him.

"I do not give the bite to _pathetic_ people," Fenrir growled. The lady seemed frightened, Fenrir's hand around her neck. She was choking, unable to form her own defense, and no one was even trying to help her. They stared long as Fenrir's grip tightened, his words digging deep and sharp. Before Remus could stop himself he was trying desperately to pry Fenrir's hands off the woman, upon seeing her tear-soaked face.

"Fenrir, please – let her go," Remus said. Fenrir stopped, his hand letting go of the lady who coughed violently on the floor, glaring up at Fenrir and Remus. Remus bent down towards her, "Are you alright – "

"I told you he was weak," the lady hissed, still looking at Remus, her face in a twisted smile seeing that she had been right. Remus went pale and froze.

"W-what?"

Fenrir let out an angered growl, taking a hold of Remus' scarf and pushing him into the other werewolves who tossed him around like a mosh pit. Remus found a tree and backed himself into it, thanking God that no one tried to pull him off.

"You will learn to be strong, Lupin," Fenrir said. "You will not anger me like your idiot father. You will not fucking humiliate me in front of the Dark Lord. I will kill you, with pleasure, if you do."

"I'm not – I'm not weak," Remus said, his voice cracking involuntarily. The lady on the ground laughed shrilly and Remus looked over at her. He closed his eyes for a moment and then opened them; Fenrir now only inches away from him.

"I can assure you that being a werewolf is exactly what it sounds like. The power…the control…the taste, the feel. Remus," he said, saying his name as if he owned him, as if Remus were his pet. Remus winced, "Enlighten me."

"W-what with?" Remus said, still clinging onto the tree, not facing anyone but the dark wood of the trunk. His entire body began to feel weak as pain surged through him and he screamed out in pain, dropping to his knees, clutching his head, a seizure rushing through his veins. The pain stopped as Lucius lifted his wand, stepping out from behind him.

"Yes, Lupin," Lucius said, Snape also stepping out, looking a bit resentful at the situation but his smirk was perfected. "Enlighten us." Fenrir smiled at the two men in front of him, then growled at Peter, who winced.

The four of them and the wolf pack smirked at Remus, on his knees on the floor. Fenrir seized him up, and even through acting Remus could not bring himself to look at Peter – filled with such hate. If he were not with them right now, he would have killed him. He stopped, Peter's silver hand waving at him mockingly. His voice was caught in his throat.

"Why on earth would you _stay_ with the Order, in the first place? What took you so long to come to your wits?" Lucius said. "I'm just curious, and Severus here can _assure_ me that you are loyal."

Snape stepped forward, "He is." He walked towards Fenrir and stepped in front of Fenrir, blocking him from Remus, who had finally stood. "It took him a while, but he is on our side – as us all." He turned to face Remus, giving him a hateful glare, but then sighed, his jaw tightening and his eyes locking in his. "I still think, however, that you show signs of being a rather _stupid _animal." Remus nodded, understanding, then cleared his throat before yelling – rather unpracticed.

"Severus, are you implying that we go into town?" Remus said.

"He never said anything about a town, Lupin," Lucius said, raising an eyebrow.

Remus went pale and Snape slapped his own face, but quickly recovered. "Yes, town, Dumbledore wanted to meet us there and – "

His heart stopped. There, leaning against the trees laughing wildly was the so-called therapist: Professor Plax. He was in his normal form, taunting; his plump body bouncing slightly and every turned to stare at him.

"Severus? Remus? Have you been good?" the Death Eater said.

Snape glared at him, stepping forward.

"Still have your lil' diary?"

"I will kill you," Snape said, his voice on the verge of cracking. Fenrir coughed.

"Now, Severus, Mage here has offered great things to the Dark Lord. We would never kill someone on the right side, would we know?" he said, his voice soothing but forceful.

Snape did not back away. He was angry as well as humiliated. Mage stepped forward, patting Snape twice on the cheek, then pressed forward to Remus, who stared numbly at him.

"Well, look here, it's Loopy Loony Lupin," the Death Eater said. Fenrir laughed, but turned sharply to Mage, taking him by the collar.

"Why are you here, Mage?" Fenrir hissed. Mage's face turned to horror, but then softened as he relaxed.

"The Dark Lord's orders, of course," he said. "Dumbledore has sent Severus and Remus, so the Dark Lord has sent me."

"To do _what_?" Fenrir growled.

"Why…watch, of course," Mage said, slipping out from Fenrir's grasp. "Just watch. And learn."

Lucius raised an eyebrow at Mage, "A bit cocky are we?"

- - - - -

Snape held Remus by the collar as they walked through Diagon Alley. The chain around Remus' neck was uncomfortable and itchy, but nonetheless, it would get them out of any trouble with the people now that they recognized him from the newspapers, and no one would get into a frenzy of how there was a loose werewolf roaming the streets.

"This way," Snape pulled. Remus lunged forward.

"Why are we here again?" he said annoyed.

"Wolfsbane potion supplies," Snape said.

"Right," Remus said, sighing, looking past the angry looks he got from the people passing by. "Ugh, this is…_humiliating._"

"Shut up and walk, I can't go anywhere with you dragging your…paws."

Remus growled as Snape rolled his eyes. "In here, let's go." He stopped, as Remus didn't move. "Let's – go!" he said, pulling at the collar, but Remus wouldn't budge. "Remus – move, you disgusting mutt! Move!"

"N-Nymph-Nymphadora," Remus said, biting his lip and posing a soft smile at the pink haired girl that stood in front of them. Snape spun around to face her, fuming that Remus was not listening to him.

"Let's go, Remus, we don't have all day," he said, annoyed.

"Why is he on a leash?" Tonks said, throwing her hands up in the air and yelling, poking Snape in the chest. Snape glared at her resentfully.

"Nymphadora – "

"It is for the best, girl, now run off," he said through gritted teeth.

"He's right, Nymphadora," Remus said, giving her a smile, "It's okay, I'm fine, see?" He pointed at his smile, then sighed at her, she was obviously not buying it. He looked down at the ground and sighed.

"Fine," Tonks said. "Go."

Remus looked up at her, "But, Nymphadora, are you still mad at – "

"Go, Remus," Tonks said. "And it's Tonks, alright? _Tonks._"

"Let's go," Snape said, looking back at Remus' paled face as Tonks walked off. "My God, Remus she's a young girl. Stop wallowing in self pity and look at it as a necklace…or a – "

"You're not funny," Remus said.

"I wasn't trying to be," Snape growled. "Let's go."

"I'm not going."

"Then you won't get your disgusting Wolfsbane."

"Fenrir will know."

"Greyback won't know shit if we hide it now MOVE!"

"Dumbledore has plenty of supplies," Remus said, watching Tonks make her way off, his voice low and set. His heart was throbbing painfully in his chest as he watched the only girl who had ever loved him for what he was walk away. He swallowed hard and looked down, then at Snape's glaring, red face.

"I. Said. MOVE!"

"Make me," Remus said, humiliated. Some people had stopped to watch what looked to be a man who owned a werewolf struggle to control it, but others had just given them weird looks. Snape sneered at the people, wishing he could hex them all for stopping, then fumed at the half-breed before him, detest flushing through him.

Snape pulled out his wand, "Don't make me actually _make you._"

Remus eyed his wand. "I'm telling you Albus has some supplies. I don't want to be here."

"Neither do I. Move," he said again.

"Please, Severus, let's go," Remus said, his voice begging as a lady on the corner spit on the ground, looking at him.

"Don't make me drag you, now let's go!" Snape said, giving the collar one last tug. The skinny werewolf was easy to drag and Remus found himself being pulled along the road as if he had wheels.

"Severus!" Remus said, clutching onto a nearby pole. Snape slammed backward as Remus clung on, but recovered fast, standing and glaring at him shrewdly.

"You disgusting half – breed - " Snape began to say, but suddenly, Remus' fist connect with his face, and Snape fell to the ground with an unexpected loud thump.


	5. Plax's Advice

**Candeh – **Glad you all liked Chapter Four, and I think you're going to like this one a bit more. The return of Plax is going to be painful for me as well as fun, because I like his character, I just hate writing his name.

**RESPONDING-2-REVIEWS**

**Strange Magic – **Thank you again :)

**Crescent-Moon-Love** – Why, of course he did. :P

**az-k-ban390chick** – He will be getting a little more of a backbone from now on. He's going to start taking notes on the other werewolves to see how well they can do it and such. Of course, he's still going to be the nervous, gentle Remus Lupin we all know.

**Glacierclaw** – Thanks for reading (:

**PadfootMoony**x3 – Why, thank you (:

**HP Fanfiction Goddess** – Haha. :D

**Alice Upturned** – Thanks –looks back to see how she ended it because she forgets-

**Elle Liz A Beth** – Thank me? No, thank YOU (;

**Chapter Five**

**Plax's Advice**

"To what do I owe the pleasure?" the stubby man said from the floor. He was sitting down on a log, leaning far back and drinking fire whisky, slurring his words and swishing the drink around in his hands, eyeing it satisfyingly. He snorted, as if he was trying to keep sips of the drink he had just drank in his stomach, and not from coming up his throat, letting out a quiet, burning wretch.

"You don't owe the pleasure. I do."

"Oh, really, Severus?" 'Plax' or _Mage_ said, laughing now, slapping his thigh with his free hand hard, making the sound echo through the woods, just out of earshot of the werewolves behind them, who of which were oblivious to Snape's disappearance. In fact, ever since he had shown up, they had just grown more suspicious of why he was here, the Dumbledore story his only backup. Snape stepped forward, his teeth scratching together loudly, his fists clenching and jaw tightening.

The old "therapist" was seated before him, annoyingly amused. He was smiling up at him as if Snape had said the punch line of a joke and was waiting to hear the rest of it, his mouth slightly open, head jerked forward and titled a little to the side, obviously a bit drunk. It was, of course, understandable. It was a scary thought to be surrounded by werewolves. Being with Remus was one thing – in which both of them didn't have to be on edge with – but with the Ferals, with Fenrir…

"I don't owe the pleasure?" _Mage_ continued. Snape was going to have to get used to this new name. _Mage_. Like rage – like what Snape was feeling right about now. He didn't like the man's cocky tone – his laughing expressions; he was mocking him with his eyes and it wasn't suiting well with Snape's obvious…anger problems. "I don't…_ow the pleasure?_" Mage repeated again, as if he was making sure this is what Snape said to him, slowly, his mouth trying hard not to laugh, however chuckles were heard as he said this, only making Snape growl impatiently.

"Yes, _Mage,_" Snape said, "I owe the pleasure of beating you to a fucking pulp," he said, stepping forward again, grabbing the 'shrink' by the collar and making his face go only inches away from his. He could smell the fire whiskey on his breath, now inverting with his own heavy breathing, and it irked him that Mage's was so…relaxed.

"For what, Severus-darling?" Mage said back, flipping his head back and biting his lip. Snape threw him down, disgusted. This would have been more fun if he wasn't numb. He bit his lip and paced, wanting more than anything to kill him, but he couldn't – not when he wasn't able to feel the pain.

"You…made me…" Snape had lost almost all inspiration for kicking the crap out of the man in front of him, and sat down on the opposite log of the man, glaring at anything and everything around him. He sighed, running fingers through his greasy hair and listened to Mage sip his drink, mutter something incoherent to himself, and then laugh as if he had told himself a joke he had never heard before. "You are just about the saddest excuse for a human-being I've ever seen."

"I thought that was Remus," Mage said almost too quickly, snapping his head up, done talking to himself.

"It was until I met a Death Eater slash therapist slash dumb shit," Snape retorted back to him, his eyes flashing angrily. He eyed the man disgustedly, starting at his eyes and then down to his toes and then resentfully back up to meet his not so sober eyes. They both smirked at each other hatefully, their eyes narrowed.

"I should have remembered that you had a sense of humor," Mage said, standing, wobbling on his own feet and having to use a branch to stay upright. He looked at him, not in the least embarrassed at his drunken state, almost thinking it as funny. Snape could not see in the least how this man – this…Death Eater, such as himself, could pass his eyes going unnoticed. He snorted, standing too and now circling the tree that Mage was clinging to.

"I do," Snape said. "For instance, I would find it absolutely hilarious if I could shove that tree up your ass. Wouldn't you?"

"Sure would," Mage said, making Snape's anger only increase. "Would be really funny. I wake up with a hang over _and _a tree trunk up my ass?" He gave a small chuck. "What a night, eh?"

Snape cringed, pointing his wand at him. "So the Dark Lord sent you down here to _spy _on Remus…or on me?" Snape said, his voice full of hatred. It wasn't possible that Voldemort was possibly suspecting him of treachery, could it? He cringed, quickly reverting his face so that it was not livid anymore, but even slow, Mage caught it.

"Ah," he said, slowly, raising an eyebrow, even as Snape dug his wand into his throat. He didn't even flinch. Nothing could hurt him when he was drunk, as if this barrier or shield had blocked his perception of reality in pain or of reason. "Is Severus here _afraid _of the Dark Lord?"

Snape's clench on his wand tightened. Of course he was _afraid _of the "Dark Lord", but he decided to keep up. He twisted the wand in his grip, "Is someone afraid of the Ferals? Discovering the art of drinking to soothe the nerves to such…_disgusting_ half-breeds? One must learn to live with the animals, Mage, not resort to trying to make friends with them by _feeding _them. I can assure you that Fenrir Greyback would not appreciate a pat on the head or a scratch under the ear, but be my guest."

Mage decided that this was funny. In fact, he decided that this was hilarious. He took a step back, Snape taking one forward, his face surprised by loud eruption of Mage's laughter, spewing out of his mouth like a volcanic explosion. Snape hissed, thrusting his wand into Mage's chin so hard that even through deadened senses Mage winced. His smug, swaggering demeanor, however, did not fade.

"Not with Remus around, eh?" he laughed. "If one of them tried to bite me, I could just curl up in a ball and I'm sure old Remmy would give his old therapist a helping hand and a piece of chocolate – "

"I am just about ready to slice your throat."

"Why?" Mage laughed, harder than ever now. "Because I made you write in a journal?" He was clutching his sides, and with a flick of Snape's wand, Made was sent flying backward, his bottle in his hand shattering somewhere in the distance, and his groggy moan muttered in the shadows.

It wasn't until Snape's sensed his shadow behind him, that he spun around, Mage now stepping forward and smiling, alcohol soaking from his ever pore, grinning like a Halloween pumpkin. Snape turned back around towards him.

"Back with the shadow?" Snape said, breathlessly.

"Couldn't resist," Mage said. "Now you really do owe the pleasure."

"To what, dare I ask?"

"Want some advice?"

Snape eyed the shadow looming behind him, freezing as if waiting for Mage to finish his sentence.

"When dealing with Remus Lupin, stay sober, and push him around. When dealing with the werewolves," he paused, laughed, "Get drunk, and _be_ pushed around." The shadow dove in. And Snape was out.

- - - - -

"Severus?" Pause. "Severus?" Whisper. Pause. "Severus, are you…alright?"

Snape moaned, rolling over on his side, clutching his head sleepily. It was dark outside and the werewolf was standing over him, waving chocolate in his face. He swat it away and stood up, glaring at Remus hatefully, searching for his wand, but then saw it in Remus' spare hand. He continued to glare at Remus until the werewolf sighed, looking down, his yellow eyes lightening up the darkness around him.

"I wanted to apologize for – "

"Give me my wand."

" – For punching you the other – "

"Give it to me before I go to Fenrir myself," Snape said, only half serious.

" – day at Diagon Alley," Remus finished. "I just," he looked around carefully, as if he was actually sincere about it – and they both knew that he was, "I just wanted to…get out of there."

"Give me my wand, now," Snape said. Remus raised an eyebrow, sighed, then gave Snape his wand, and Snape snatched it away quickly, jerking Remus forward. Snape pointed his wand at Remus, and Remus did the same, his face wary and tired.

"C'mon, Severus," he said. "You're _really_ going to do this? Here?"

"You punched me in the face, you arse!" Snape said, and within seconds, Remus felt a pain surge though him, up to his head. His left eye twitched and he fell on his knees, lowering his wand. "You're not supposed to have a wand," Snape said. "Imagine the consequences Fenrir would display if he saw it. You'd better hand it over."

Remus bit his lip, his head throbbing and he thought he could hear the blood rushing through his veins. He shook his head. "Sorry, Severus. I'm sorry, I…I can't stay here without it."

"You honestly don't think Fenrir's going to _re-_bite you do you?" Snape snorted.

"No, Severus," Remus said, the least bit of amusement in his voice. He looked down, bit his lip and then shoved his wand in his own pocket, much to Snape's distaste.

"I told you to give me your wand," Snape said through gritted teeth.

"I know," Remus said, as if talking to his master, "I know, and I'm sorry, I can't." He looked contemplating, as if thinking of what to say next, "Please don't tell Fenrir."

"I already told him that you were as loyal as I was. If he saw you with a wand, he would not only suspect you of deceit, but myself as well, and I am not going to risk being infected with the disgusting unfortunates of being bitten and turned into the most repulsive, frowned upon _mutt_ known to the Wizarding World."

Whereas this was maybe to have insulted Remus, he just smiled.

"Thank you," he said, standing. Snape kept his wand on him.

"You _will_ pay for punching me in the face," Snape said, growling.

Remus went pale. "I am not going to be dragged around on a leash – "

"You will do what I want!" Snape said, pointing his wand at Remus' nose.

Remus' voice was calm, mild, kind. "I won't be subjected to – "

"Because of that _girl?_" Snape said, almost on the verge of laughing now. "Because of _Tonks?_" Remus seemed to tense at Snape's mention of her name, his body stiffening with anger.

"It's not because of – "

Snape was laughing hard now – reminding himself of Mage, only with more dignity and self-control, and beside the fact that Snape was, for the most part, completely sober. He sniffed, returned to his normal self, stone faced. "Why would she love a werewolf?"

Remus was silent. "She couldn't – "

"Of course she couldn't!"

"She…she deserves better and I – "

"The old werewolf is a pervert for young girls!"

Snape could see Remus' sharp teeth now, but he in the least did not falter.

"How cute," Snape said, eyes flashing, "How cute. What? You gonna punch me again?" Remus looked past Snape's shoulder, then back at him, thinking of what to say. His voice was calm at first, but then it wavered, Snape actually fearful of his tone – his eyes – his wolf.

"I would be surprised if you would know love," Remus said.

"Excuse me?" Snape said.

"I would be surprised if you – cold hearted Severus Snape – knew love in the first place. They always say not to preach what you don't practice and what you are doing may be along the lines of hypocrisy, don't you think?"

"So, Remus Lupin has a sore spot for the pink haired girl, eh?"

"You wouldn't – "

"Do. Not. Tell. Me. That. I. Wouldn't. Know."

Remus went pale, then looked down. He went silent, trying to think, realizing that no, he did not know Snape at all, and nodded, rubbing his hands together, the fabric on his fingerless gloves warming his palms.

"You're right," Remus said, "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have – "

But Snape was gone and Remus was alone in darkness and the air that enveloped him.


	6. Secrets In the Wind

**Candeh** – I almost have 100 reviews, and we're just on Chapter Six. (: Really means a lot, like it did with 'Bonding', and I seriously can't tell you how happy I am that you guys are still reading.

**RESPONDING-2-REVIEWS**

**Crescent-Moon-Love – **Kay (;

**Strange Magic** – Who doesn't adore him? He's adorable. X)

**Glacierclaw** – Hope this is soon enough for you. (:

**Soldier of Passion** – He sure was. XD

**az-k-ban390chick** – Haha, yea. Remus will NOT resort to dog humor.

**PadfootMoonyx3** – You live in London? Awesome.

**LIVEFREEORDIETRYINGX – **Thank. You. For. Loving. This. Story. XD

**Elle Liz A Beth** – Yes, yes, he was drunk. X) It was fun writing. All my friends say the stupidest things when they get hammered, and I was for a second thinking of him getting that wasted, but decided against it, cause it would end up being shitty.

**Alice Upturned** – Uh, yes I did/

**Chapter Six** –

**Secrets in the Wind**

Remus sighed, glad to be in the Burrow away from Fenrir, away from the other werewolves, away from the assignment. He sipped the tea that he cradled in his hands, trying not to let his body shake from the pouring rain outside that he had just come in from; soaked and tired. He caught her glimpse from across the room and tried desperately to smile, but of course, she looked away.

"Nymphadora," Remus tried from across the room, the word almost foreign on his lips, "Please don't…" he bit his lip and looked at his tea, deep into it as if it were going to give him a script to read off of; some poem he could recite to make her leap into his arms and tell him that she understood, and she loved him and that he was safe. "Please don't look at me like that."

There was silence, and then Tonks' cold, long stare, and then she sighed, and Remus was glad for it; her look had been so hard Remus was unsure if she had been breathing. He bit the inside of his cheek and stared back at her, thinking she was beautiful, even with her hair mousy and unkempt, and her eyes wary and still, her face expressionless.

"I'm sorry, Remus," she said at last, and Remus could have fainted.

"Thank you, Nymph –"

Tonks held up a hand for him to stop, pointing a finger at him when she talked, "It is not anything to be sorry about, Remus." She made her way over to Remus, and stood over him from where he was sitting, so that he looked up at her.

"Nymphadora," he tried again, "I want to…be with you, I just, I don't want you to…to be subjected to – " he couldn't bring himself to say it, "You won't be happy with me. I can't provide for you, I can't…support you," he bit his lip and looked away, "I want to, but I can't."

Tonks lowered herself and sat on Remus' knee, taking his cheeks in her hands. "Oh, Remus," she whispered, tears coming to her eyes freely, and when Remus saw them, he jumped, startled, and started wiping them away with his scarf. Tonks laughed.

"I knew you were the one for me," she said.

"But I'm, a were – "

"I know you're a werewolf, Remus! Shit! Shut up about it, already," she said, "I don't care!" She sighed, releasing her stress, then ran fingers through her hair, looking away from Remus' stricken face. "I don't care," she said again, more mild this time. "It doesn't matter to me. At all."

Remus looked away, "Then they will make you care…"

"Who?" Tonks said, her voice rising again. "Them? The people; the stupid ass holes on the streets? You think their 'words' can actually stop me from loving _you? _I don't love _them!_" She scratched her hair and then sighed, burying her face in her hands. "I thought you would be smart enough to understand that, Remus."

Remus bit his lip, reluctantly putting a hand on her back, and when she let him keep it there, he sighed relieved. He stopped, pausing for a moment, unsure whether or not he should say anything, but he knew as well as she did that Tonks could go on quiet forever until he said something, anything.

"This is…" he said, his voice trailing, "I mean…we are," he watched her lift her head up, tilt it to the side as if she knew that he had nothing to say and an angry look crossed her face. He sighed, then stood up. "Nymphadora…"

Tonks didn't bother to correct her own name, but just looked on at Remus as if he were explaining the entire world to her; why if someone whispered their secrets into the wind, they wouldn't be carried around the world.

"Yea, Remus?" she said, adjusting herself in the chair. "Enlighten me."

Remus sighed, "I don't want to hurt you – "

"I'm not going to get hurt by you, Remus! You would never – "

"Moony would! And – and it's not just me! It's them, it's…"

Tonks ran fingers through her hair. "I don't care, Remus. And just because you are a werewolf does not mean that you get to make your life even more painful than it already is, alright?" She stood up, holding his cheek, "I love you, Remus."

There was something within Remus that lifted and he couldn't find his breath for a few seconds. It seemed possible to carry a secret in the wind. He put his hand on top of hers and sighed, closing his eyes, letting his breath be carried away.

"I love you too," he said, gently.

Tonks felt tears rush to her eyes, "Are you giving in?"

Remus felt his head nod. Tonks gasped and planted a wet kiss on his lips.

"Oh, Remus!"

"I love you, Nymphadora," Remus said again. "Please forgive me."

"For what?"

Remus bit his lip. _For everything that's going to happen, for not letting you in earlier. _"For not letting you in earlier."

"I forgive you, Remus Lupin. You've made me so happy."

Remus lifted his hand up and held her close to him, feeling warm.

"I love you so much, Nymphadora," he said, now just another secret off into the wind.

- - - - -

"You and pinky together now?"

Remus felt himself smile, but said nothing.

"And here I thought that you were the only Marauder who didn't – "

"Alright, stop, Severus. We're done, okay? We're finished, alright?"

"Fine, fine."

"Fine."

"You always have to say the last word?"

"Ugh, no. C'mon, we're getting closer, Fenrir's going to freak now that we're late – "

"You just did it again."

"Did what?"

"You had the last word."

Remus sighed, but said nothing. They walked along the path that was carefully, but sloppy ahead of them, one foot in front of the other, both men not looking forward to going to see Fenrir and the gang.

The full moon was in three days and Remus knew that tomorrow, he would start feeling sick. Insanely sick. The paleness would come, followed by the strain of his normally friendly, yellow eyes, then the painful stretching of his teeth, slowly by surely in the two days before the real pain would come. He winced, knowing that this was the last night he was going to be normal before everything started all over again.

They approached the clearing of the forest, the fire burning in the view, Fenrir's voice amongst other werewolves, and Mage. They took a step forward, but two figures came in front of them, one rather fat and the other tall and slim.

"Lucius," Snape said, nodding. He looked down repulsed at Peter.

Remus took a step back, startled. Snape payed no attention to him and Lucius smirked; Peter's smile twisting unpleasantly.

"Hello, Moony," Peter said. "Welcome to the right side."

"Don't you _dare –_" Remus stopped. Snape looked at him accusingly and Lucius still held his same smile. "Don't you dare…" Remus said, now fidgeting with his fingerless gloves, "Don't you dare not welcome me to the right side, Peter," he said, choking out 'Peter' to sound friendly, and laughing nervously.

"The half-breed is a bit testy," Snape said. "Three days until the full moon."

"I see," Lucius said.

"PMS, Remus?" Peter said, sounding friendly.

Remus tried not to growl, and continued laughing. "You're such a kidder, Peter." He eyed Peter's silver hand and took a step back. "You don't mind getting that thing away from me, do you?"

"This?" Peter said, putting the silver hand on his heart. "Now, Moony, I'm hurt. You would think that I would use this against you when you so clearly are working for the Dark Lord?"

Lucius sputtered, "Enough of the reunions," he said, glaring at Peter who seemed to cower. Remus looked away feeling hatred towards the people in front of him. "Three days until the full moon," he looked at Remus, "I do think that Fenrir will put you to have good use. I would hope he would have you prove your loyalty –"

"Now, Lucius, I've told you this plenty, Remus is just as loyal," Snape said. Lucius' eyes glimmered.

"Of course," he said, shrilly, taking a step forward. "If he wasn't, we would surely find out sooner or later, I suppose." Remus nodded.

"You most surely would," Remus said, sounding convincing and almost evil, "The Dark Lord isn't one to overlook the obvious." Lucius seemed satisfied with this answer and stepped away, caressing his snake stick.

"I hear you two went to therapy together?"

Snape and Remus' heads jerked up, both snapping at the sudden movement. "We certainly did not – " Snape started.

"Now, now, it's nothing to be ashamed about, it's rather…" Lucius laughed, "It's rather amusing that you two wouldn't have seen a fraud right under your noses." He looked at Snape. "Sort of the same as the mutt, isn't it, Severus?"

"I knew that the disgusting drunk wasn't a shrink, Lucius," Snape said calmly, trying to sound convincing. "It was only too obvious when he drove us back into our memories. Remember your father, Lucius – "

Lucius glared. Remus was undoubtedly uncomfortable.

"You're too kind, Severus," Lucius said, stepping forward, his stick now jabbing into Snape's chest. Snape stood, Remus bit his lip and Snape only glare up at the man in front of him, his hand twitching for his wand. But Lucius stopped.

"I hear you had _diaries?_"

Peter laughed.

"Of mice and men, Lucius," Snape said simply. "The details are unimportant." He spun on his heels and passed Peter and Lucius, his shoulder knocking into them both, sending them backwards. Remus sighed, brushing past them, careful not to ruin his last day free of pain by getting himself into a fight, and began to wonder if he would ever understand Severus Snape.

Maybe he was just someone that no one could fathom. Just like her.


	7. Not the Enemy

**Candeh** – Okay, so all the good television shows are coming back now that school has started. It's almost like mocking us though. You KNOW when the new shows have come back on, that everything's new, like those 'Welcome Back' dances. It's like, we've been in school for two weeks now, and we all want to get past the fact that we still have a whole year to go, so do us a favor, and call it something else.

**RESPONDING-2-REVIEWS**

**Bonnie has all CTRL – **Whoa, a new reviewer. (: Thanks for starting to read and I'm so glad that you read Bonding I as well. Your reviews are really appreciated.

**Autumn Snowfall – **Thanks (:

**Soldier of Passion – **An ass? What? XD Thanks and I hope this update was soon enough for ya (:

**az-k-ban390chick** – I know (: So happy. They're the cutest couple my little eyes did ever see in HP.

**Glacierclaw** – Thanks (: I'm glad you liked it.

**HP Fanfiction Goddess** – XD

**PadfootMoonyx3** – Thanks.

**Chapter Seven – **

**Not the Enemy**

"Uh, guys? Guys?" Remus Lupin watched the two men stare hatefully back and forth at each other; Sirius with his torn grey eyes almost slits as they burned resentfully into Snape's, his own black eyes looking as if they could turn red at any minute. Remus sat between them, weak and frail, skin pale, eyes gold and sharp, teeth slightly pointed, body thrown in the chair like a rag doll.

Remus had tried clearing his throat, even pretending to feel worse than he was feeling, he had tried spilling his tea, but nothing would cut the glares that Sirius and Snape would giving each other. Remus sunk back in his chair, letting his arm fall across his face, shielding his wary, tired eyes.

"Seriously, Sirius," Remus said, ignoring the double 'serious'. He went on anyway, glad that the two men were too distracted by each other to realize this 'irony', nor even care. "Do we have to do the glaring this every time you two see each other? It's getting…old."

"Shut up, Moony, you're just cranky," Sirius said, not taking his eyes off of Snape in the corner, his mouth not even moving. The full moon was in two days and even Sirius was going to let him forget it. Remus groaned, straightening up, trying not to moan in pain. He managed, wincing slightly.

"I'm serious," Remus said. He turned to Snape, "Severus, you don't think this is old? You actually think staring at each other long enough is going to make one of you explode?"

"It's possible," Sirius said.

"So how old are you in dog years, _'Padfoot'_?" Snape slurred.

Remus groaned, standing up, letting the two glare at each other. He took a step forward, staggering, clutching his head, knowing that if he fell over in seizure Snape and Sirius would probably be glaring if they even got up to help him. "Alright, I'm done," Remus said, trying to walk.

"Take a shower today, Snevillus?" Sirius spat back.

"Alright, Sirius enough!"

"Not today, jailbird. You don't happen to have any flea shampoo, do you?"

"Severus, that's – "

"Snag the Defense Against the Dark Arts position yet?"

"How's the family been?"

Remus managed to grab a hold of Sirius' arm just as he was about to push himself up out of his chair, but Remus was weak, and ended up having to use the table to help hold Sirius back.

"Let go of me, Remus!"

"No, Padfoot, I've had it with your fighting, you need to learn to be – oof!" Sirius' hand collided with Remus' nose. Remus wiggled his nose around like a rabbit before recoiling and turning to Sirius.

"Sorry, Moony, I – "

Remus sighed. His temper wasn't too calm already, and he had just witnesses something he did not wanting, only pissing him off more, and now he had been smacked in the nose by Sirius. "Alright," Remus breathed, trying to calm himself, "Alright, it's alright."

"Not the wolf yet, are we, mutt?"

"Shut up, and learn to wash your hair. I'm actually surprised you haven't discovered a potion to stop making yourself look so ugly, Snevillus – "

"I'm particularly good at poisonous potions, would you like one?"

"Who wants chocolate, huh?"

"Moony! No one wants chocolate! Help me destroy the enemy!"

"He's not the enemy, he's on our side!"

The room went quiet at Remus' booming voice, both of them not looking at each other, but at the frail werewolf in front of them, his eyes almost sad. Sirius looked away, down at the floor and Snape sort of looked at the fireplace, giving a faint snort of aggravation.

Remus sighed, and then bit his lip, moving over to the table as support for his throbbing head.

"You need to lie down, Remus," Sirius said, moving towards his friend warily.

"I think he knows what to do by now – " Snape started, without the least bit of concern in his voice, only hatred for the two men in front of him; the dirt under their fingernails, the existing knowledge that one of them had spent twelve years in prison with who knows what on the walls and floors (probably his own piss), and the other one grew fur and a tail every night at the full moon.

"Please," Remus interrupted, "I'm good, I'm okay," he said, nodding reassuringly.

"You going to give him the Wolfsbane potion?" Sirius said, his voice still remaining resentful, if not more than before seeing his friend at a weak state. He knew from experience that it only got worse from there, and pushed the thought as far out of his mind as he could get it.

"You act as though it were my duty," Snape said, his voice sharp.

Remus sighed, "He can't, Sirius," he said, standing up straight, wanting anyone to come into the room to change the subject, "Fenrir wouldn't allow it anyways if he knew that I was trying to keep my mind…_mine_."

"It would be only too obvious," Snape added.

Remus smiled, "Thank you, Severus, I –"

"That wasn't a compliment, wolf," Snape said, just as Sirius pounded on top of them, the two of the rolling over one another, fists in their faces and wands out of reach. Remus sighed, letting the two of them fight, not bothering to shout anything at them.

"We all know whose next for therapy, don't we?" he said with an exasperated sigh, closing his eyes and not letting anything in the room remind him of what he would become in two days, something entirely more savage than the two of them.

- - - - -

"That disgusting jailbird was there and he… _touched_ me," Snape said, wiping off his robes with his hands and then looking at his hands as if they were infected and crawling with invisible germs.

"How…exciting," Lucius said without the least bit of enthusiasm. "Now…two nights from now we plan to – "

"Two nights from now is the full moon," Snape said, monotone.

"Yes," Lucius said, "Your point is?"

"My point is," Snape said, looking up at his through a bowed face, his expression grimacing and demonic, "The werewolves will be…about…doing whatever the hell they intend to do. Tell me, does the Dark Lord have anything planned?"

Lucius' mouth twitched. Snape's stomach turned over, thinking that he maybe was not convincing, but kept his stare, his gaze, blinking once as his eyes began to get dry. Lucky for him, the fat rat next to Lucius spoke up, running his silver hand along his chin as if he had a brain to think with.

"I'm sure the Dark Lord will take this to his advantage," Peter said. "We hear that there is a traitor in their mist."

Snape's head popped up, "A traitor?"

"I wouldn't be surprised," Lucius said.

"You don't suppose it's Mage, do you?" Snape said, cocking an eyebrow, knowing that it wasn't Mage at all. He laughed in his mind at this thought and then pushed it away, thinking of anyone to accuse apart from Remus, the person who he actually would have wanted to accuse the most. Lucius and Peter exchanged sly glances, smirking at each other as if they knew a secret.

"Could be," Lucius continued, looking at Snape. "Then again, it could be Greyback. Or the Dark Lord himself."

Snape didn't care for Lucius' sarcasm. He snorted, letting his cloak hit their feet as he swirled away, his feet making slapping sounds against the floor as he exited the long hallways.

Behind him echoed Lucius' footsteps away, Peter's squeaking mouse of a voice somewhere behind him. The outside was cold and nippy, hitting against his face like tiny needles. He bowed his head, pushing through the wind, looking backward, his wand out in front of him lighting the way.

His light came across the face of Remus Lupin, slightly more sick than he had been the last time he saw him, but smiling, nonetheless. "Shouldn't you be resting on the couch with your hoofs propped up or something?" Snape said, still walking.

Remus made a questionable face, "Wolves don't have hoofs."

"Paws, then," Snape said. "Go do it."

Remus sighed, "I was just on my way to pick up…something," he said quickly, looking away, but Snape stopped, raising his eyebrows high at him. "Alright," Remus said, digging in his pocket and pulling out the vial of Wolfsbane potion. He bit his lip as Snape snatched it, inspecting it.

"They'd murder you," Snape said, not caring.

Remus nodded, rubbing the back of his neck. "I know," he closed his eyes and covered his face, his fingerless gloves making Snape cringe, the stitches and patches visible under his arms as well. "I know, I just…I can't…I…they…I could hurt someone, Severus," Remus said, his voice quiet. He looked away, but Snape pressed on.

"You sure could," Snape said. "And you probably will. They'll probably be right by children. Little ones. Boys and girls to bite and make them just like them." He enjoyed watching Remus wince.

Remus bit his lip, "Severus…"

"You are not about to ask me a favor."

"Severus, listen, please, just…listen, okay?"

"Fine. You have two seconds."

Remus smiled quickly, then sighed, "Alright, well, I was," he seemed reluctant, as if what he was going to ask Snape was going to be something big, something impossible, or something that Snape would never, ever even consider doing. "I was wondering if you could possibly – "

"One…" Snape said, annoyed with the werewolf's stalling.

Remus paled. He quickened his voice, then paused, closed his eyes tight when he finished his request, as if he were waiting to be yelled at or struck. "If you could lead me away from the other werewolves after I transform!"

Snape stood, quiet, then snorted a laugh. "They'll want you there. They'll know."

"I know," Remus said, opening his eyes, his face wary and nervous, "I'll…transform with them," he said sadly, flinching at the thought, "They'll see me there. I just need…I just need someone to lead me away once they…go out. You can get me anywhere...just…away…and to a tree or something."

"I'm not stupid," Snape said, hate in his voice. "I'm not about to hand my life into the disgusting _paws_ of a half-breed such as yourself – "

"I'm not going to – " Remus stopped sighing, "I'll let you use silver."

Snape sighed, slapping his face with his hand.

"I'll…give you my wand as well…the restraints in advanced…" Remus said, looking at the floor, thinking of everything he could do to calm the wolf once it was released. "I'll…"

"The beast has tried to kill me before, who's to say it won't try and do it again?" Snape said, spitting spitefully at the floor, giving Remus a hard glare as he kept walking through the woods, into darkness, Remus' yellow eyes now only two circles floating in the black.


	8. Luring Moony

**Candeh – **I'm literally, on edge, I have so much to worry about. School, grades, fucking modeling my parents won't let me do unless I keep my A average, this guy in my class, these two bitches accusing me of talking to one of their ugly ass boyfriends…ugh. Wow. School time is complication time for Candace.

**RESPONDING-2-REVIEWS**

**Crescent-Moon-Love – **I'm glad you liked it (:

**Soldier of Passion­ – **Really? Not a chance in hell? XD Yes, yes, Remmy does love chocolate. How slightly consequential that he has problems once a month and is addicted to the stuff. Poor Remus (:

**Strange Magic** – Not much of a Sirius expert. XD I'd have no idea what to write at all.

**SupportSeverusSnape** – Whoa, new reviewer. ;D I'm glad you've started. It would mean a lot if you could go back and review the other six chapters. Thanks for reading and hope you enjoy (:

**az-k-ban390chick** – Yes, it would be so horrible, that I think Remus would carry it around with him the entire story and become more self deprived than he already is, so that's why everyone ended up safe…for now. (;

**PadfootMoonyx3** – Glad you're still reading. Hope this update was soon enough for you. I failed my math-pre calculus's test and my biology test so my mom is making me study non fucking stop.

**Chapter Eight – **

**Luring Moony**

Remus was shaking. Visibly. It wasn't even a slight shiver, or a once in a while jerk, it was violent, nervous, obvious shaking that didn't go well with his face that was twisted into some sort of expression that was trying to be reassuring. The rest of the werewolves circled him, some doing their own thing, their backs against the full moon slowly rising and overlooking them, and they didn't seem to mind.

Fenrir was smiling. "Don't you just _love_ it, Remus?" he said, cocking his head to one side, his teeth becoming longer, his already yellow, evil eyes staying the same, only changing into sharper pupils, flickering madly along with the reflection of the moon against the puddles from last night's storm. "Isn't it so _powerful?_ Painless?"

Remus nodded, closing his eyes. He was the only one in pain out of all of them, the only one making any noise; squeaks of moans escaping through his mouth that he tried to cover up with coughs. He caught Fenrir's smirk at him as Fenrir stretched, resting his hands behind his back as if he were almost impatient for the slowness of the rising moon; it was something he was anticipating.

"The Dark Lord has been kind to us, Lupin," he said, licking his lips. "He has offered us these nights without pain or suffering. Tell me, does it hurt to have your bones rearranged once a month? Do you see the graciousness of the Dark Lord?"

Remus tried to nod, wincing, an audible scream muffled, causing the rest of the werewolves around him to laugh heartedly. Remus closed his eyes, covering his face, running his tongue over his sharpened teeth, trying to breathe deeply to calm his forced shaking, but nothing was calming him.

Without the Wolfsbane potion, he could do anything. He could kill someone. He could make someone like him. He swallowed hard, trying not to think of anything like this; to think of some other way he could get out of this. He looked at Mage, Lucius and Snape in the corner, the three of them smirking at him.

Remus looked at Snape quickly and then looked away. It was the Shrieking Shack in therapy all over again. Mage seemed to read his thoughts, "Déjà vu, eh, Severus?" he said, nudging him in the rubs. Snape recoiled, then countered back, smacking Mage on the back of his head hard, only making the Death Eater smirk in satisfaction at his obvious anger.

The pain was almost as worse as it had ever been. Maybe it had been because of the presence of the other werewolves, but the force of the moon was sinking in, pulling at his muscles, adjusting his bones in and out of sockets, crunching and stretching and rearranging. He knew that within moments he would start the transformation, and a loud scream flooded out of him, Fenrir howling with laughter.

Remus, still moaning and screaming on the floor, clutching his hair and sides, looked once more up at Snape with pleading eyes, and Snape winced unexpectingly. Lucius laughed as he caught Remus' eye.

"Pathetic creature," he said to Mage and Snape. "Let's go."

With a loud _pop_, Mage and Lucius Apparated up and out of the forest, but Snape stayed, frozen on the spot, stuck between leaving as well, but something was gluing him to the spot, his feet would not move. Quickly, he looked at the other werewolves around him as the pounded off into one direction.

"Lupin!" Fenrir called back to Remus who was covering his mouth with his hand on the floor to try and muffle some of his painful yelps, "Let's go, get the bloody hell off the floor," just as Fenrir's mouth was turning into a muzzle, his hands replaced with long, sharp claws.

Remus nodded, trying to get up and Fenrir ran ahead, darting into the trees. Remus stood, legs wobbling, looking left to right, "Severus, go, you're going to get hurt," he said, wincing.

Snape stood, and before he could argue with himself, reached for his wand and made a silver rod appear into his free hand. "No, you are if you don't follow me. Now, be a good doggy and obey your master," he said, his eyes twinkling.

Remus paled. "You're going to lead me away?"

Snape nodded, rolling his eyes. "Transform already."

"T-thank you, Severus, I can't tell you how – AUGH," Remus said as he fell to his knees, arms wrapped around his stomach as his screams turned to howls and he was no longer a man at all, but a bloody thirsty werewolf, spit drooling from its muzzle around razor sharp fangs.

The newly transformed werewolf looked at Snape with glistening eyes, a menacing growl from the pit of its throat. Snape froze, bit his lip, then, waving the silver rod in the air, the werewolf froze.

"That's right you disgusting half-breed come near me, I'll it's silver for you," Snape said, his voice low and almost mocking. He waved it to the left and then the right, and the werewolf's gaze followed it, knowing, growling threateningly. Snape rolled his eyes. "Alright then, come on," he said, sighing, taking a step back.

Reluctantly, the werewolf stepped forward, following Snape, still growling, the only thing preventing it from leaping on top of him and ripping him to shreds was that shinning rod, gripped tightly between Snape's fingertips as if at any moment it were possible that he could drop it.

They made their way into the clearing, leaves and trees circling then, Snape finally letting the silver drop to his side, but not out of sight of the werewolf. "It's still here you revolting mutt and I will personally _kill_ you if you try anything – "

The werewolf let out a long howl, and then looked back at Snape, who raised his eyebrows and snorted, sitting down on a log, looking around him.

"Pick your tree, wolf," he said, his hand moving around his options. "Pick a tree, any tree. And make it quick. There's about a thousand more of you out here and I only have one killing rod and a wand."

The thought of the other Ferals made Snape stand up, once again holding the silver rod out in front of him and his wand now, as well, looking around, paranoid as if they were about to jump out at him on the count of three.

"Pick a tree already, _Moony_," Snape said with resentment at the name James, Sirius and Peter had dubbed Remus because of his condition. _How very clever. Moony. So original and creative._

But the werewolf seemed to respond to the name, its head jerking up and ears titling back. When it saw that Snape wasn't familiar to him, he growled again, then braced his body as if it didn't like that Snape had used the name that his friends had given him. Snape straightened.

"I said pick a bloody – shit!"

The werewolf jumped out at Snape, clawing him once in the arm, letting out a howl as his teeth barely missed him. Snape shivered, his face going pale and angry.

"You stupid _mutt_! You disgusting creature!" he said, then threw the silver rod at the werewolf's head. The werewolf shrieked, howling and growling and yelping for a while at his steaming head, and Snape conjured up another rod he now held like swords in his hands. "You can't bloody trick me, I know the fathom of a werewolf's mind."

He flicked his wand and instantly, two silver chains appeared in his hands and Snape wagged them at the werewolf, infuriated at its recent attempt to kill him. He slowly came forward, twirling them like lassos, then threw it in the air, the wand sparking at it clamped around one of the werewolf's wrists.

Another long yelp erupted from the werewolf at the sting of the silver and Snape smirked as he did the same with the other clasp on his other paw. "This would have never happened if you had decided to stay away from me," he said, standing back and admiring his work. The screams of the werewolf rang in his ears and after a while, he sat down on the log, watching it thrash around and steam, the silver literally burning into its skin.

"Hey, you _told_ me I could use silver, alright? Don't bloody turn this around on me. I did your disturbing favor," Snape said, resting his head in his left hand. He began to close his eyes, when he snapped them open, remembering that there were other werewolves in the forest. He stood, another silver rod in his hand, his wand in the other, slowly backing out of the clearing, all eyes on the howling werewolf in pain.

Taking another step back, he then turned his back on the werewolf and ran, looking back at the werewolf that was once Remus' cries of pain, scratching itself across the stomach multiple times, as it got smaller in the distance. His footsteps crunched under leaves as the night carried on, and Snape stopped, realizing how stupid he was being.

He rolled his eyes at himself, sighing and Apparated out of the forest, the werewolf's cries now completely gone, but the nauseating feeling of Apparation flooded through him as he leaned warily on a stony wall.

Wiping sweat off of his brow, he exhaled, eyeing the silver rod he still carried in his hands and threw it on the floor, looking at his scrape along his arm carefully, grumbling to himself about the inner mind of beasts. The wolf had cut his sleeve across, and he was bleeding now, the wound throbbing and pulsating.

"Where were you?" came the mocking voice of the Death Eater from the shadows. Snape jumped, clutching his heart and repositioning his wand out in front of him at Mage who stepped forward.

"Are you always going to smell like alcohol when I see you?" Snape said in a defiant voice.

Mage shrugged, "Possibly." A strange smile twisted onto his face as the moonlight's reflection beamed down on them. "Where were you, Severus?" He veered his gaze to the full moon, then walked towards it, spinning around sharply, "Were you watching the transformation like I told you last year? Or perhaps assisting Remus in his…_moonsickness_?"

"I was not watching anything," Snape said in a snapping tone. "Nor was I assisting Remus and his 'moonsickness'," he said, raising his eyebrows and lowering his eyebrows. He spun on his heels giving Mage a hateful snort as he began to walk away.

"Whatever you say," Mage said, shrugging.

"What the bloody hell is that supposed to mean?" Snape said, wiping himself back around. Mage eyed Snape's wand, but only gave a small laugh, crossing his arms in self-satisfaction.

"I think therapy may have rubbed off of you, Severus," he said. He looked at his fingernails, hiccupped, then continued, "Maybe I should consider a degree in psychology, eh?"

"Your therapeutic skills are bloody thick," Snape spat.

"Yes, but how does that make you _feel?_" Mage said, raising his eyebrows up and down, up and down. Snape looked at him up and down before snorting again in repugnance. He was nothing like the collected therapist last year, but it seemed as if his practices he called 'assignments' were something a drunkard would come up with.

"Like killing someone," Snape said, stepping closer.

"Always with the threats," Mage said, shaking his head. "How sad. Maybe we should look deep in the sub-conscious mind and explore the _real_ Severus, the inner Severus begging for acceptance…for friendship…for _love_."

Snape's eyes narrowed. _Why was it that he was always assumed that he was incapable of loving someone? Oh. _He grimaced to himself and set his eyes back on Mage who was on the verge of laugher. "What is so bloody funny?"

"You are. And he is. And they are. Everything is hilarious."

"I don't find that funny," Snape said.

"No, you wouldn't," Mage said, taking a swig. He shook his head and looked Snape up and down, "You left after he transformed?"

"Yes I fucking did," Snape hissed.

Mage backed away, hands raised like Snape was holding a gun, "Fine, whatever you say, Severus," Mage said, a smile cracking across his face. "I wonder what he's going to do. I'm sure Fenrir has something planned for the little cub."

"It's a _wolf_, not a bear," Snape said, still glaring.

"Oh, right, excuse me," Mage said sarcastically. "Now why don't you run off to the Order, huh? Tell them whatever you'd like. Better yet, just tell them the Dark Lord is planning on throwing Harry a surprise birthday party."

"Hilarious," Snape said, then waked down the hall of the dark corridors. Mage watched him leave, and then turned around himself, his own footsteps echoing off the walls around him. He sighed, a sadistic smile appearing over his face as he thought of Snape and the werewolf. Remus would wake up tomorrow to find blood on his hands. Now, _that_ would be hilarious.

"Oh, the full weight of our burdens," he sung.


	9. Time To Prove It

**Candeh – **There's a World History test tomorrow, but I don't feel like studying. I do not care about Socrates nor do I care about Athens or Justinian. I don't care about Aristotle's book or the Socratic method. I am going to fail this test like a good little girl and then get back on the computer for the rest of the weekend, filled with fanfiction and Myspace.

**RESPONDING-2-REVIEWS**

**Strange Magic – **What's mean? oO;

**Soldier of Passion – **XD so do I?

**Bonnie has all CTRL – **I love your name thing. Haha. CTRL. (:

**Hp Fanfiction Goddess – **xo Aw, thank you (:

**Chapter Nine- **

**Time to Prove It**

Snape brushed in to Hogwarts school feeling a bit uneasy. He had just spent his time trying to lure a half-breed to a tree and now he was back at school. Somehow, the two didn't seem to mix. In the least sense, Snape had to go tell Dumbledore of Remus' safety, or whatever, because the old Headmaster had said it was 'part of the deal.'

He limped his way over the Albus' office, glaring at the few brave souls who decided it would be okay to look at his limp, and then knocked on the door loudly, wanting to get this over with.

"Hold on one moment," he heard Dumbledore's voice echo on the other side. "Just doing some paper work." Snape rolled his eyes. This would take two seconds and it wasn't even in any bit of importance. _Remus is chained to a tree. You're welcome _or _You can thank me later._

Finally, Dumbledore's door opened, but he did not look ready to let Snape inside. Snape thinned his lips and then leaned to one side, crossing his arms. "Remus is chained to a tree. You can thank me later."

"W-what?"

"Remus is chained to a tree." Snape said, slowly, as if he were talking to a young child who would not listen to directions. "You can thank me later."

"Thank you?" Albus said, his face suddenly frightened. He grabbed Snape by the collar and pulled him inside his office, his expression a mix of anger and worry. "Thank you? For putting him in danger like that?"

Snape paled, then glared. _So much for a thank you._ "He didn't to hurt anybody or something. Better than him going out with Fenrir and – "

"No, that is _not_ better than him going out with Fenrir!" Dumbledore said. He sighed, rubbing his temples. "I thought both of you would have come to that conclusion, but I guess you decided that making him appear as suspicious as possible is the best way to go, huh?"

Snape clenched his fists.

"This can be fixed," Dumbledore said, now smiling. "Just go to him and let him loose before Fenrir or any other one of the pack comes and finds him, okay? Alright?"

"Fine."

"If Fenrir asks, blame it on me. Tell him that I didn't want him hurting anyone or something," Dumbledore says. "Can you be creative?"

"Creativity lurks within my bones, _sir_," Snape spat.

"I knew it," Dumbledore said, smiling.

- - - - -

Remus winced, pain inside his body jolting him awake. He opened his eyes to dizzy surroundings, the air so cold his breath in front of him turning into clouds. He tried to push himself up, but he could barely move, his entire body was burning. _Burning. _He looked down at the silver chains around his wrists and jumped back, cursing.

His eyes began to water as his skin started to steam and he waved his hands around in the air trying to cool them down. "Ow, ow, ow, ow," he repeated quietly to himself, looking around for anyone to help him. He bit his lip and rolled down his sleeve with one shaking hand, pulling it underneath the silver wrist clasp, managing to decrease the burning with the fabric blocking the silver from his skin.

"S-Severus?" he said, feeling dizzy, heat glare rising off from the chains. He bit his lip as he called out for the least person he wanted to see, "F-Fenrir?" he said, swaying from where he was standing. He stood, covered in blood from last night, his clothes ripped and shredded, scarf hung loosely around his neck barely clinging to him. "M-Mage?" he said, closing his eyes.

Remus blew on his wrists, closing his eyes in pain as his body sagged back down to the floor. Spotting a silver rod on the ground next to him, he inched up against the tree, only to find another silver rod next to him, which he kicked away with a grimace with his left foot.

A soft rustle came from the bushes behind Remus and he turned around, inching backwards to who he might see. It wasn't windy outside, so it couldn't have just been the wind, Remus swallowed, trying to see through the shadows of the crisp morning air, his breath almost solid in front of him, his body shaking out of cold and the idea of the matter of closeness between the silver and his skin.

"Severus?" he whispered again, biting his lip, hoping that it was him rustling around in the bushes. When two yellow eyes peaked out from behind them, Remus' stomach dropped, "Oh, Fenrir…hi - "

Fenrir looked at Remus in the wrist chains and a deep growl escaped his throat. He ran quickly up to Remus, grabbing him by the collar, careful himself not to touch the silver, but making the clothing Remus stuck underneath it come undone, and Remus let out a whimper and winced.

"You chained yourself?" Fenrir said, scratches crossing his own body, but not at all concerned about them. He had been smiling until he came upon this. "You _chained yourself?_" he asked again when Remus didn't reply, and shook him.

"Y-yes," Remus said, "The Order…" he stopped, trying desperately to think of something to say. "The Order was…here," he said without stopping himself. "They would have been furious if I – "

"The Order is your excuse for everything, _pup_. So much, in fact, it's like they're _telling_ you to use their name," he said. His beefy hand went to Remus' throat, but the chains touched him and Fenrir jumped back, glaring hatefully at the chains. "Who chained you?"

Remus' throat was dry. "I-I chained myself."

"How the bloody hell do you expect me to believe you _touched_ those chains to put them on?" Fenrir said. He stopped, stepping forward. "You may be the only pathetic kid I regret biting," he said repulsed at Remus, "You're _still_ trying to get past the fact that you're a werewolf?" he panted. "End it, Remus. I bloody swear I'll kill you."

Remus' mouth dropped slightly and as the air from Fenrir's words finally died out, Remus could see his face. His yellow eyes were threatening determination and his teeth were clenched together so tight, that a vein by his neck was pulsating.

"I-I know that I am a werewolf – "

"Why are you _stuttering?_" Fenrir said in the same vicious voice, a cruel flint in his face and body.

"It's…cold," Remus said.

There was a silence between them and from behind Fenrir came Snape's head, stepping out from the bushes and shaking off a plant, brushing off dirt from his clothes. Fenrir turned to him, smiling aggressively.

"Oh! Fenrir," Snape said, surprised to see him. "I see you've come to look at what our little werewolf here did last night…"

"Tell me, Severus, you don't happen to _know_ what our little werewolf here did that night do you?" Fenrir said, looking back at Remus whose eyes were watering because of the silver. He bit his lip, shaking.

"I most certainly do," Snape said, nodding, stepping forward, pointing his wand at Remus so that the chains fell off. Remus dropped to the floor, weak and feeble, rolling up his sleeves to look at the new burns on his wrists; pink and scared. "You see, Fenrir, Dumbledore was not sure how he," he nudged towards Remus, "would take his first night's transformation with you and your…others. He told me to make sure that Remus did not slip up, still thinking that we are in debt to _him_, and said that if he is in the least bit fearful, I should chain him – "

"You were _fearful,_ Lupin?" Fenrir said, growling, his anger not dying.

"N-no, of course not!" Remus said from the ground. Fenrir lifted him up and Remus glared accusingly at Snape who shrugged. "I had…I was…worried I would disappoint you and the Dark Lord, sir and – "

"Fearful of disappointment," Snape said, cutting in. "Same difference."

Fenrir looked at the two of them, still grabbing Remus by the collar, then patted him twice on the check, tracing a fingernail over the scars on Remus' wrists. "I think it's time you proved it."


	10. The Last of the Marauders

**Candeh** – Okay, sorry it took me so long to update.

**RESPONDING-2-REVIEWS**

**Strange Magic** – Yes, I know. ):

**az-k-ban390chick** – I hope so too XD

**Crescent-Moon-Love** – Haha read on to find out?

**Bonnie Has All CTRL** – No problem. (;

**HP Fanfiction Goddess** – I know, I know, I'm evil. And that chapter was a bit short. I'm sorry, hope you still liked it.

**SupportSeverusSnape** – Maybe they won't. O;

**Autumn Moonrise** – XD Kay.

**Chapter Ten** –

**The Last of the Marauders **

"He wants us to prove it," Snape said, folding his hands in front of him, looking warily at the people in front of them. He sighed, trying to look like he had better things to do than sit here with the pathetic members of the Order, but truth be told, he had not pulled off a bored expression. His face was twisted into an inevitable worry, whether for the Order's well-being or his own, it definitely showed.

Dumbledore nodded, then sighed. "In light of the present situation…considering the death of Sirius Black," he stopped, his face turning solemn as well as with the rest of the members, all except for Snape, whose worry went into a smirk, but he returned his face to the worried one and went on fingering the designs planted into the chair he sat in. "The Order has lost an important member and this leaves a weak spot for Harry Potter," he sighed. McGonagall sniffed.

"That still leaves the proving matter," Snape said, now truly bored. It had come a bit as a surprise when he had learned that his own cousin, Bellatrix had killed Sirius, but it was one of those surprises that you just love so much, it was something you wish you could have expected so you could rub it around in everyone's faces because you knew it was going to happen. He shifted in his chair satisfied, but cleared his throat dismissing it.

"It does," Dumbledore nodded, stroking his beard, still expressing nothing but grief for the death. "We would hate to loose yet _another _member," he said, shaking his head. McGonagall gasped.

"You don't think Fenrir would…" her voice trailed off. Dumbledore looked exhaust. Her hand went over her mouth as she spoke the words, as if even mentioning this thought would make it play before her eyes.

Of course he would. The answer was obvious. If Fenrir found out that Remus wasn't really against the Order, that Snape was tricking both Voldemort and the werewolf brigade, both their throats would be slit.

Dumbledore stood up. "I think the mission should carry on," he said sadly, as if this was something he had thought deeply into saying. The popping of the fire mixed with Dumbledore's wise, raspy voice created a sense of creepy illumination throughout the hideout of the Black's old home. "Unless something else goes wrong. If any of you feel anything that is not right, Remus is to be pulled out. Whether they know it or not. Do you hear me, Severus?"

Snape sighed, stood up, and nodded. "Fine."

Dumbledore nodded powerfully. "Go back to you classes, then, Severus," he said. "And when you are done, check in with him. The last time I saw him he was…not well. If it is possible, comfort him about the death of his friend. I'm sure you can do that for me, can you, Severus?"

"I most certainly will," Snape said, glaring when he saw Mad-Eye, Kingsley and McGonagall snort with noises of sarcastic laughter. He spun on his heels, creating a squeaking turning on the tile. His cape brushed back across the floor, hitting the wall, and then folding over the fabric as it swooshed around with the sudden captivity of the wind.

- - - - -

Remus sighed. He could not feel anything. Nothing. He could not feel the wind against his face, nor the rain that pinched like needles against his cheeks and fingers, he could not even hear the noises of the other chatting werewolves around him, the chattering of his teeth, Fenrir's deep voice above him.

"I said: 'Get up," Fenrir said. Remus jumped, startled. He wondered how long Fenrir had been looking at him and asking him to move. He swallowed hard, then stood, shaking. His best friend was dead. The only one of four people throughout his life who made sure that he was okay, one of little who actually cared about a beast.

"Sorry," Remus said, a bit bitter. Fenrir smirked. Remus winced, changing his tone and shoving his hands in his pockets. "Sorry," he said again, sounded slaved. He looked down, his yellow eyes lighting up the ground in front of him.

Fenrir grabbed Remus' left arm, then threw him around. Remus stumbled, trying to stay standing, but landed on his stomach on the ground, mouth full of mud. He didn't dare move. It was the first time he had felt…anything since…

"Your little friend died, did he?" Fenrir said. The werewolves laughed. Remus stuffed his entire face in the mud and held his breath. Shit. "I see, he did, I see he did," he nodded. He turned. "Pettigrew doesn't seem as broken up. I'm beginning to think it's because his alliances – "

Remus muffled a reply through the mud, "Imduffedicamedtuf."

"What was that?" Fenrir said, cupping his ear, his claws threateningly curved. All Remus saw was the brown mud in front of him, engulfing him. He wished he could stay there forever, but Fenrir hoisted him up by the scarf, and the crowd broke in deep chuckles. Fenrir picked up the tip of Remus' scarf and wiped the mud off his face, still laughing.

"Killed by his own cousin," Fenrir continued. He watched for a wince.

Remus nodded, swallowing hard. "He deserved it," he said shakily.

Fenrir raised an eyebrow. "Of course he did. He was trying to defend a Headmaster of a school, a Ministry with the intentions of leaving Wizarding society flawed and…weak. He deserved the veil he fell behind. Did he not, Peter?"

Peter stepped out from behind him. Mage was patting him on the back, smirking at Remus, and chugging a bottle. Numb. Numb. Numb. "That he d-did," Peter said, nodding. "He was not faithful to the right coordination. He should have been smart." Peter's eyes locked with Remus'. His throat went dry. "You seem upset, Moony."

Remus blinked away tears, and looked at Fenrir again. He could not bear to look at the fat, balding man in front of him. Fenrir was almost comforting compared to the rat and he was sure that if he looked at him any longer, his twisting stomach would take hold and he'd break down. Crack. The numbness of self-sedation was being to wear off.

"He was too weak," Remus said.

Fenrir smirked, a strange smile spreading across his face and showing his sharp, pointed teeth, blood stains on the crooked ends. Remus tried hard not to flinch. "Very," Fenrir said. He stopped short. "As I was saying the other day, your alliances to which side you are on has failed to be proven to me, pup."

Remus stood still, his entire weight being hung in the air by his arm that Fenrir was gripping tightly. He felt outside, a class he was failing in, this obvious sadness in his voice at the approval, an innocent man on trial. Fenrir snorted.

"Prove it. Next full moon. You're leading the pack. If you're not there, if you're…_chained_," he said, disgusted. He looked Remus up and down and dropped him, nodding, spinning away for Remus to fill in the blanks. The rest of the werewolves seemed to die away too, and Remus sat on the ground, trying to push away the words he had just said.

Sirius Black was not a coward. He was not weak. He was his best friend and now he was dead. He sighed, trying to get up, but his entire body was sore. A laugh behind him made him jump and gasp.

"I can't believe he's dead. I always thought he would live forever. Weird," Peter said, stepping forward. He smirked. "Glad you joined us, Remus. Your skills can be really useful to us."

Remus nodded, turning away, getting up and walked as fast as he could from the man, but he was following him. Remus' stomach churned and hot acid went up his throat. He coughed, gagging, then turned around to Peter, shaking. He did not know what was bringing him to be so sick; he had more than enough days since the next full moon, but the image of Sirius' eyes becoming lifeless was too much. Tonks had to be devastated…

"If you don't mind Pet – _Wormtail­," _he corrected himself, swallowing a wretch, "I'm a bit tired." Peter nodded, then sat down on a log, looking tried as well. Remus hid his clenched fist in his pocket, shaking with anger.

_Oh, Peter. How could you?_

"I'm tired, too, Rem," Peter said, a smirk crossing his face. "I heard you had _therapy _with Severus Snape." He burst out into fits of laughter, his fat in his body giggling and Remus sighed, digging his fingernails into his hand, trying desperately not to glare…to tame the beast.

"Yea," Remus said, trying to sound friendly. _You killed them. You killed James and Lily and now Sirius is dead and you don't even care. How could you do this? After all those years of friendship…_

"Remember when you tried to kill me in the Shack, Remus?" Peter said as if they could forget.

"I was…mislead," Remus said simply, then tried walking away again. Sirius' face appeared in his mind and he knew he must look so…deranged. He could feel the bags underneath his eyes, the purple from his insomnia that had been with him ever since he had been bitten. '_The thing with insomnia is, you're not asleep, but you're never really awake.'_1

"That you were, _wolf_," Peter said and Remus froze. Even now. Peter's breath made Remus straighten and he knew that Peter was right behind him, his chilling iced air making goosebumps pop on his exposed skin. "You know, you never struck me as a…_bad_ werewolf."

Remus closed his eyes, "I didn't know – "

"We're the last of the Marauders, you and I. The werewolf and the Death Eater."

1 A quote from 'Fight Club', one of my favorite movies. Ever.


	11. Lives of Torment and Suffering

**Candeh** – Chapter Eleven. I really hope you guys are liking this as much as Bonding I. Just in case you're not really getting the _feel_ of Bonding I, I decided to make this chapter a bit like the other one. You'll see. (; Enjoy.

**RESPONDING-2-REVIEWS**

**Chapter Eleven** –

**Lives of Torment and Suffering**

"Harry," Remus said, biting his lip, "When someone close to you dies…" he stopped, paused, looked around the outside of the cold surroundings and sighed, "I know it must be hard. We're all feeling the sting. Sirius was a very loved person here and it would be important to him if we could all – "

"I have no family," Harry said, his voice almost a yell. "Killed by his own cousin. What is it with people and betrayal?" He coughed, and then shoved his naked hands into his pockets. Remus pulled at his scarf and got up, but when he took a step forward, Harry went back.

"I'm sorry, Harry," Remus said. He was choking. Harry had no one now, except for those Muggles back at Privet Drive and they didn't care about him. He sighed, putting his hand over his face and then sighed again. "This really is a tragic occurrence, but we need to remember – "

"Remembering will always be in memory, Remus," Harry said and Remus had to blink twice to make sure it wasn't James talking to him. He closed his eyes and nodded, then let his shoulders sag and his arms dangle at his sides.

"If there's anything Sirius would have wanted us to do was – "

"I don't want to talk about him," Harry said, chin quivering, but then his strong jaw he had inherited from James stopped and settled, his lips forming an almost blank face. Remus studied him.

"I'm sorry, Harry," he said again, not sure what to say. "Sirius loved you very – "

"I don't want to talk about him," Harry said again, with much rise in his voice, but not enough to be considered angry. Remus nodded, then sank back down into the bench and looked around.

"How's your school year going, Harry?"

"Fine."

"Liking all your teachers?"

"Yes."

"Good," Remus said. "Very good. I'm glad," he smiled.

"It would be better if you were there though."

Remus went pale, then made a smile. "I'm sure you would have loved the real Mad-Eye if you had him and Umbridge was…okay, you got me on Umbridge." Harry didn't laugh. Honestly, Remus didn't expect him to, but it was more awkward then he pictured.

"You had therapy with Snape?" Harry asked, still standing around six feet from where he sat in the bench. Remus winced. _Why does everyone have to bring that up?_ He nodded as confidently as he could and finally, Harry chuckled. "Wow. That must have been bad."

Remus flicked a leaf off of the bench and watched it fall to the ground. He shook his head and smiled, then stood up, stuffing his hands in his pockets. "He wasn't too bad, Harry."

"Not from what I hear," Harry said, raising an eyebrow.

_What, did someone write a book?_ "Well," Remus said, smiling, "He could have been worse. After all, providing Wolfsbane for me was very kind of him and I think that despite Severus' – "

"He doesn't give it to you anymore."

Remus sighed, "I know."

There was silence and then Harry stepped forward. "I just wish I could remember him longer than from the Shrieking Shack up until his death." Harry said. Remus bit his lower lip hard, nodding, then lifted an arm and touched Harry's shoulder. "I asked Nearly Headless Nick if Sirius could come back as a ghost, but he said he probably didn't chose that." Remus heard Harry sniff. His heart sank.

"Harry," Remus said, moving his arm back down and placing both hands on his knees, "Harry, I want you to know something. Sirius loved you very much. Just as he loved your parents. He would give you anything for you." Remus looked up at Harry as Harry stood, "The ones we love will never die if we don't let them."

Harry nodded, wiped his face and the thought seemed to calm him. Without a word, Harry fell into Remus' arms and they embraced for a while until Harry pushed himself away and Remus watched him walk back inside.

- - - - -

The thing about a Pensive is, you don't always go back to the memory that you want to see. You don't get to choose which one it will lead you to and you sure as hell have to wait until it's over. This was the case for Harry as he snuck down into the Weasley's basement where they kept the Bogarts, the old broomsticks, the dusty contraptions that Fred and George had used as 'testers', and the sunken in, old Pensive in the corner of the room that had collected what looked like a cheep Halloween collection of spider webs.

He wanted to see Sirius. He wanted to see James; his father and his godfather. A memory he could keep with him that wasn't filled when times were happy. He snuck along the floorboards, careful not to make them squeak, but they did anyway and he turned around to Hermione and Ron, both dressed in their pajamas, looking distraught and tired.

"What are you doing down here?" Hermione said, stepping closer. She rubbed her eyes, which looked both worn from lack of sleep and the distresses of the loss. She could not look Harry in the eyes, and looked down at the floorboards as well, and Ron pushed forward, red hair spiking in all directions.

"Pensive," he said almost monotone. He made his way over to it and nodded at Harry, who nodded back, and Hermione hurried over. Without another word, they all shoved their heads into the Pensive and closed their eyes, waiting.

_"If you go down to the Whomping Willow, Snevillus, you'll see why we don't want you to go down there," Sirius Black said, shrugging casually. Beside him, Severus Snape smirked, readjusting the books in his hands. _

_"That freak of a friend of yours," Snape spat back at him, glaring as if he were talking to the devil himself. "I'll find out what he does down there and get him kicked out of the school for good." _

_"Suit yourself," Sirius said, trying to obviously hide a smile. Harry remembered this. Sirius was hoping that Remus would kill Snape when he stupidly went down there; Remus wouldn't know what he was doing and Snape wouldn't be around anymore. Harry swallowed hard. He already knew where this was going. Snape made his way down the hallway and Sirius in the other direction smirking devilishly. _

_This was not what Harry wanted to see. He did not want to see his godfather acting like a bully, mean and heartless. He did not want to see his father unhappy, scared, frightened, upset. His stomach turned as Snape made his way to the Whomping Willow, sneaking in and up to the Shrieking Shack. _

_Remus Lupin was cradled in the middle of the room, holding his stomach and moaning. Harry felt a wave of nausea hit him as he saw his old teacher on the floor practically screaming in pain, wincing, pale, covered in scratches. _

_"Oh, poor Remus," Hermione said, covering her mouth. Ron stayed silent, obviously uncomfortable at watching the sight and turned away, then gasped as he saw Snape climbing the stairs, shooting straight through the three of their bodies as if they were ghosts, looking excited. _

_"I hear you Lupin," Snape said mockingly. His face showed a bit of confusion as well as happiness to uncover such a secret that was throughout the school, but he made his way up anyway. This was it. He was going to find out why Remus skipped classes, got sick, ended up in the Hospital Wing…all at the full moon. _

_Snape put his hand on the door and Harry, Hermione and Ron watched. Hermione buried her head in Ron and he bit his lip, blushing, and then lifted a hand to stroke her hair, but stopped. They stopped as they heard Snape curse from inside the room. A mouse on the floor squeaked and dove in between the cracks of the walls. _

_"What the blood hell are you doing, freak?" Snape yelled, his face pale and almost scared looking. _

_Remus looked up at him, also pale. "Severus!" _

_"Wait until Dumbledore hears about this," Snape said, unsure still what Remus was doing, crying on the floor of the Shrieking Shack, but he knew he was out of school grounds and that was enough to get the four of them in deep trouble. _

_"Please," Remus managed to croak. "Severus you need to leave, ow, ow," he said clutching his head. Snape laughed. _

_"What is it your hiding anyway, fifth?" Snape said, laughing, walking about the room as if he were trying to see if he wanted to buy a new house. Remus looked at him with begging eyes. _

_"Severus, please! Leave! You're going to get hurt – " and he stopped, his voice in his throat as the transformation began. Snape watched in horror as the quiet boy turned into a werewolf, the eyes still yellow but not in the least Remus'. _

_"Pft, you? Hurt me? Yea – "_

_He could not breathe. Snape looked up at him with wide eyes as the wolf saw him, growling menacingly. At that exact moment, James, Harry's very own father, looking young and whole and just like him in every way except for the naked forehead, grabbed Snape by the forearm and dragged in out of the room, slamming the door shut and locking the werewolf behind it, scratching and barking. _

_"That…that freak, Remus," Snape was panting, trying to close the door shut with James. _

_"What the fuck were you doing in there?" James said. _

_"He's a werewolf!" _

_"What were you _doing_ in there, Severus?" James said, Harry almost marking it unfamiliar that his father had called his Potions teacher by his real name, and not some nick name that they had dubbed him with. _

_The door banged over and over again and James put a curse on it, sealing it, as the two boys took stumbled steps backwards and ran away from the scene. Running after them, the trio tried to make out what they were saying through the loud footsteps. _

_"Black thinks he's so funny doesn't he?" Snape was saying, panting. _

_"He told you to go in there?" James said, his voice angry. _

_"Damn right he did," Snape said. "Just wait until the Headmaster hears that we have a werewolf at the school. Disgusting half-breed – "_

Harry shot out of the Pensive, back into the Weasley's basement, once again just head dipped over the Pensive as if looking into a bowl of water for fish. He straightened up. It wasn't exactly what he needed to remember his godfather and his father. He sighed.

"Wow," Hermione breathed.

Ron nodded and Harry said nothing as they walked back up the stairs without another word.

It was almost questionable. Why Severus Snape and Remus Lupin could not be friends? Besides the fact that one was a Death Eater and the other was an Order member, but truthfully, they were not so different. Both dark, whether voluntary or involuntary, both misunderstood, prejudice-wise or not, both trapped where they did not want to be, and both leading these relatively unhappy lives. These lives of torment and suffering.


	12. Nightmares

**Candeh –** So I went to Knotts Scary Farm. Pissed my pants.

**RESPONDING-2-REVIEWS**

**Soldier of Passion**– I agree. They are really similar, but then again, really different priorities.

**Strange Magic – **They will. (:

**PadfootMoonyx3 – **Glad you're liking it. D

**Autumn Moonrise – **Why thank you.

**Missyherex3** - update xD

**Chapter Twelve – **

**Nightmares**

Snape was out of breath. Panting, sweating, running through the forest and fast as he could, uncaring if the tree branches hit his pale face. He looked back and a glint of gleaming yellow eyes appeared from the bushes of the unknown. Realizing he was trapped, he froze, extending his wand. Remus appeared from the bushes, human, but worn, his hands raised in surrender.

"You fucking scared me, mutt!" Snape said, spit flying out of his mouth as he used his free hand to wipe sweat from his forehead. Realizing that he had just admitted to actually having a 'fear', he added maliciously, "Don't you ever do that again."

"Do what?" Remus said, not taking his hands down, looking innocent, but his pupils did not show friendly nature, instead, they showed nothing but a hungry wolf and this did not sit well with Snape, who now kept a steady grip on the wand seeing their animalistic glow.

"Follow me. Chase me," Snape said, panting still. He glared at the werewolf who stepped cautiously over a branch that had fallen possibly from a loud lightning storm and Snape took one back, still staring hatefully at him.

"Would you,'" Remus said looking at the wand that was being pointed at him. He jumped to the left and the wand followed him. He slid to the right and the wind did not leave him. Remus sighed, "Would you put your wand down, please?" Silence. "Please?"

Snape did not let it down, but took a step forward and Remus took one back, stumbling over the log he forgot was behind him and Snape looked him up and down as he fell to the ground. "You were following me," Snape said, his voice low and uncertain.

"I wasn't," Remus said. "I just saw you. Severus, what you are doing?"

There was a loud crack and both men turned to the darkness, Snape's wand finally off of Remus and aimed at nothing. "Did you hear that?"

"N-no."

"I heard it so you had to have heard it with those freak ears of yours."

"I-I didn't hear anything."

"You're lying."

"I'm not."

Silence.

Both their heads turned to the direction of from which Snape heard the 'noise', Remus' eyebrows raised in question and Snape's furrowed in discomfort. "Are you sure you heard something, Sever – "

"I'm sure, mutt," Snape said, not looking at him. Remus rolled his eyes, cautiously coming to Snape's side and looking out into the blackness. He swallowed as the breeze hit them. Remus blinked, covering his face with one hand so that Snape wouldn't see the amusement in it.

"There's nothing," he said, twisting his voice so that it sounded blank. Snape made a sound and when Remus lifted his hands from his face, Snape's wand was pointed back at him. He jumped back, into a tree, managing to stay upright, then dove at the wand, the two fighting over it.

"Get off me," Snape said.

"There's nothing Severus, stop being paranoid," Remus said, letting his grip on Snape's wand go limp and instead just pinned him to the ground. Snape glared at him over him, then kneed him in the stomach, causing him to shoot to the floor. Rolling on top of Remus, Snape forced the wand into his temple.

"You were following me," he said, roughly. "I was not being paranoid."

"Alright," Remus breathed. "Okay, fine."

A noise caused Snape's head to jerk back once more. "There it is again."

Remus tried to peek his head around Snape's, but his long cloak shielded his vision from seeing anything. He sighed, holding his breath until Snape turned back at him.

"There's nothing there, Severus," Remus said calmly, his face serious and growing a bit worried to see the man on top of him face grow so pale. Snape moved off, lifting Remus by the scar to his feet.

"You're getting one of your little werewolf friends to follow me," he said.

Remus went pale. "No, I'm – "

"You want to make me just like you don't you? Disgusting and…howling, pissing anywhere and everywhere you want."

Remus turned red, but it quickly returned, "No, listen to me, Severus, please, you're not hearing any – "

Snape wiped around. "I hear you, Cretin."

Remus bit his nails. "Please, Severus. If there was anything there," he stopped, uncomfortable, "…I'd hear it." Snape glared at him.

"Oh, excuse me, Almighty."

"That's not what I meant, I only meant – "

"Shhh," Snape hissed. "Shut up!"

"There's nothing – "

A rustle came from the edge of the trees and Snape froze, Remus looking vague to what he was doing and loosened his scarf nervously. As if out of nowhere, a white figure, pale and red haired, blowing back with the wind and seeming to move like a dancer in the coldness of them, extended a delicate hand out to the two of them. Her name escaped his lips.

"L-Lily?" Snape whispered. Lily's almost ghostly body nodded as she stepped closer, closer, closer towards them. Remus stared on.

"Severus?" he asked, voice cracking. "Severus, what are you looking at?"

Snape did not hear Remus. Instead, he took a step forward as well, the scent of her rubbing off on him. He inhaled, closing his eyes, lifting a hand as if to stroke her hair, but his limp hand fell through her and she giggled, smiling. He could not help but smile. Remus went pale.

"You're…smiling?" Remus said, his view only of Snape smiling gleefully, blissfully, peacefully, and lifting a hand to stroke something invisible. His stomach turned and he scrambled to his feet, now standing in front of a dazed looking Snape and shaking his by the shoulders frantically. "Severus, snap out of it!"

Snape recoiled, his vision of the lovely Lily lost, and now, the werewolf staring worriedly back at him. "You…disgusting animal!" Snape said, furious. Remus stepped back.

"You were...zoning out," he said dully.

"Do not ever touch me," Snape said, his wand raised.

"Alright, I'm sorry! You were just – "

Snape made an action to raise his wand, but stopped. Remus was gone. There was no one. There were no surroundings. Just darkness; a vile tug in his internal intestines that told him that he should flee. He took a step back, into a figure, spinning around towards two. Lily and her husband.

"Potter," Snape said, hatefully.

Two wedding bells chimed. He froze.

"Mudblood, Mudblood, Mudblood," filled the air in his own hateful words, the sound of his teenage voice, pubescent and unknowing of how much impact it would have on his life. He swallowed hard as Lily's eyes turned white, along with James as they stepped forward and then back into their graves before him, sinking away into the gravel and dirt.

Snape dropped to his knees, now digging. "Lily, Lily, I'm sorry," he said, his voice threatening to turn to stone. It cracked as his nails filled with the dirt he was digging in and then Fenrir came to him, lifting him up, Remus in chains behind him.

"The Dark Lord will be so pleased," Fenrir said, grabbing Snape by his wrists and away from Lily's buried body.

"Let go of me, half-breed!" Snape said, fighting to be let go.

"It's over," Remus said sadly, looking down.

"Let me go, Greyback!" Snape said, still struggling.

"No use in struggling," Fenrir laughed. "How could we have been so blind? I'm sure you will be especially a great kill for the Dark Lord," he chuckled, still laughing, twisting Snape's arms behind him.

Remus was silent, head down and face invisible under his straight light brown hair that shielded his face.

"What a pleasure for the Dark Lord," Fenrir continued. "Remus was one thing, but _you_, Severus? How exciting," he said, dragging him along. Snape was stuck. Voice raspy and caught in his throat, Snape wormed, unable as Voldemort's long hand extended from the shadows and wrapped around his neck.

Snape woke up from this dream, panting and sweating, curled up on the floor of the forest. Mage was staring over him, laughing hysterically as if he were watching a movie. Snape got up quickly, clutching his head. That wasn't real. Lily wasn't real.

"Having a dream?" Mage said, casually, taking a swig of a bottle.

"Shut up."

"Aunty Am, Aunty Am, I have a feeling I'm not in Kansas anymore," Mage mocked.

"Who the fuck are you supposed to be?" Snape said.

"Some Muggle movie chick. Pretty hot, I guess. The dog looked more fun, though."

Snape rolled over, sick.

"Who's Lily?"

"Shut up."

"Who's James?"

"Get away."

"You _love_ one of them, I'm sure of it," Mage said. "I'm thinking it's the guy."

"Shut. Up."

"Oh, so it's the bitch?"

Snape turned around sharply punching him hard in the face, causing pain to shoot through Mage's entire body and sending him on the floor, the bottle breaking. He clutched his face, bleeding, curled up on the floor, unmoving and breathing in laughter.

"Everything so numb," he sang. "Numb, numb, numb."

Snape kept walking.

"And how did that make you feel?" Mage said, his voice now Professor Plax's. Snape winced, faltering slightly, but he kept walking, his dream only a dream, and the situation only a memory.


	13. Lost Cause

**Candeh** – Whenever I go into a bookstore, looking for a new book, the librarian or whomever works there is always asking me, "What kind of books do you like?" So I say, "Harry Potter," and they always give me the gayest books. They assume that because I like Harry Potter that I like the Fantasy genre, and I don't. Harry Potter may literally be the one and _only_ piece of 'magic' fiction I've ever read and liked. It's so infuriating. I've learned to give them titles of other books names when they ask me that now. At least what they give me shouldn't be read for people under the age of twelve.

**RESPONDING-2-REVIEWS**

**Soldier of Passion** – XD Really? Yay nn

**Strange Magic** – I likey that you likey (

**SupportSeverusSnape** – I knew you'd like it.

**Bonnie has all CTRL** – Wow, thanks so much, that means a lot.

**Flaky Biscuts** – 3 No idea. Just kidding, it's all mostly just ideas I can't really write as well as I'm thinking them, but I'm still glad you're liking it.

**Chapter Thirteen** –

**Lost Cause**

Remus sat slouched back in a chair of the Burrow, rubbing his temples, biting his lip, a cup of steaming tea next to him on the table. He sighed, Harry's sudden voice making him jump, his knee knocking against the table and causing it to spill over onto his legs, and yelped.

"Sirius wanted Snape dead?" Harry said, ignoring Remus, whose legs were steaming and drenched. If it had been any other time, if Harry had not seen that scene through the Pensive, he would have bothered to look down, but instead, he focused his eyes into Remus' closed ones, tightly shut. He wanted for them to open, and when they finally did, Harry spoke again. "Did Sirius want Snape dead?"

Remus studied Harry's face, maintaining structure. There was obvious upset in Harry's voice, and the lines on his forehead showed that he was not going to give up without a fight, however, Remus did not think this was what Harry wanted to hear.

"Of course not, Harry – "

"I saw it," Harry said. "In the Pensive. He did. He wanted him dead. Don't lie to me, Remus." His voice was not threatening, but it made Remus flinch and he looked away coolly.

"Really, Harry, your godfather did not want Severus de – "

"Remus," Harry said, his voice over Remus'. "Remus, don't lie. I saw it. He lead Snape to you during a full moon like you told me during third year, but I didn't think he wanted him _dead._" Harry's stomach felt sick.

Remus bit the inside of his cheek, and then looked down and out the window. He sighed, running fingers through his hair, "Harry, please," he said calmly, "Sirius did not want Severus…dead. He was young. He…it – it was an old…kid rivalry the two of them had and I could almost guarantee that if it were now, Sirius would have – "

"I'm not talking about now. I'm talking about then," Harry said. "He wanted Snape dead. Why?" Now demanding for answers out of his former Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, Harry saw how he must have seemed like his father, almost, and he realized how badly Remus just wanted to keep his friends. He sighed, lowering his voice.

"Harry, you have to understand that Sirius came from a rather difficult family situation where Slytherin housing was expected and Severus, being a Slytherin as well –"

"I know what houses they were in," Harry said.

"Yes," Remus said. "Right." There was silence and Harry stepped back, looking down, rubbing the back of his neck and then readjusting his glasses.

"Alright," Harry said, closing his eyes, letting his gaze drift out the window. Remus watched him with his eyes, standing up as well, the tea he had spilled on him earlier now a bit cold. "My father and Sirius…" Harry said slowly, "I want to see more of them, but I can't control what I see."

"James and Sirius were very proud of you. Your father may not have known you for long, Harry, but he loved you more than you could possibly imagine. He gave his life to you. There's no greater love than that. And your godfather, Sirius," he stopped, "he gave his life trying to protect you."

Harry smiled to himself, then let it fade. Remus placed a hand on Harry's shoulder and gave him a warm smile. "Everyone is very proud of you. We're all here for you, okay? Don't ever think that you're going to be alone in this."

Harry nodded, staring blankly at his former teacher, dressed and looking almost homeless. "Thank you, Remus."

Remus smiled, nodding and then Harry turned and walked away. Before he got to the door, however, Harry spun around, a new expression crossing his face. "So you went to therapy with Snape?"

Remus tried to keep from smiling at Harry's facials. He bit his lip, "Yes, Harry."

"With a therapist and everything?"

"Yup."

"And Snape did it willingly?"

"Well, there was a little bribing on Dumbledore's behalf, but he gave his…consent, reluctantly or not."

"And did it work?"

"I don't think so."

Harry snorted, "Was it even worth trying? Cause everyone could tell that _that _ was a lost cause."

- - - - -

Tonks let her eyes fall on Remus and she moved closer to him. "How's the mission, Remus?"

Remus sighed, "Please, Nymphadora, I don't want to talk about it. I'm fine you don't need to worry about me, I – "

"It's Tonks," Tonks said. "And I _do_ need to worry about you. I have a right to worry about the man I love, don't you think?"

"Not if there is nothing to worry about."

"Don't be daft, Remus," Tonks said, a stern, almost motherly look on her face. "I am worried about you and there is reason. You could be hurt, and I'm just making sure…" he stopping, smiling now, "my _boyfriend_ is okay." She slid her arms around him and he froze, blushing slightly, looking down at her boyishly.

"Nymphadora," Remus said soothingly, "I can assure you, I'm fine. I'm just luck that you're still here with me."

"Why would I ever leave?"

- - - - -

Mage looked carefully at Fenrir, the flames sparking and popping and lighting up the monstrous face. Quickly, almost nervously, Mage took a sip of the alcohol he was carrying loosely in his left hand, forcing a friendly smile.

"Well?"

"Well what, Fenrir?" Mage said with a hint of an endearing slave. Fenrir did not smile at this tone and Mage took yet another swig of his drink, then reached into his pocket to light a cigarette.

"Well what do you think?" Fenrir growled, baring yellow teeth and roaring yellow eyes that collided in colors mixing mesmerizing with the orange glow of the flame.

"Of our new addition to the pack?" Mage said, and when Fenrir did not respond to this, only nodded his head angrily, Mage continued, "Yes, of course, the skinny one." He faltered. "When I was with them two years ago in school, he – "

"Back then he was still with the Order. I don't think there was a doubt in his mind that he would ever leave. I do not want to hear the stories of him back when he was a fool and I can only hope for his pathetic sake that he has changed," Fenrir said, rushing, not in the least stumbling on the words. "I want to know if Remus is being honest with us. I want to see his mind."

"I'm sorry, I don't know how to read minds – "

"Shut up."

They stood in silence and Mage's hand quivered on the butt of the cigarette, and he took another long drag, exhaling with a quivering chin. _Thank God it's cold out,_ he thought silently. Fenrir glared at him.

"Are you going to tell me or now, dolt?"

"Right, of course," Mage said, glaring inwardly. He hated filthy half-breeds and even if Fenrir Greyback was a member supporting Voldemort, that didn't mean that he was to act as a slave to something that was frowned upon in society. Yet here he was, afraid of being bitten. "I have not noticed any particular clues as to which points to whom Remus supports, but Severus is clearly on our side." Fenrir growled. "But we're on the werewolf, right. Well, as I was saying, he – "

"Has he said anything to you?"

"No."

"Have you seen him doing anything?"

"No."

"I want you to."

"You want him to be against us?"

"I don't feel that he is telling us the truth. Something about him makes me wary."

"We could follow him to a meeting."

"It would be too obvious and I'm afraid the Dark Lord only gives us those orders," he hissed at Mage, who nodded, cautiously cowering under his stupidity. "On the other hand, the next full moon is in a few weeks. And something…strange is showing on his face."

"You don't think the boy has a girl do you?"

"Why on earth would you think that?" Fenrir said, almost laughing.

"Last year," Mage said, "he had been talking, I mean, a bit, from what I could hear, there was a 'pink haired girl', something like that, something about 'giving her a chance'?"

Fenrir snorted, "No girl would want a werewolf, let alone Lupin as a husband. He couldn't lift a box and he can't touch silver, he's probably skinner than her himself and he can't even take being werewolf like a pussy."

Made stifled a laugh. "But seriously, Fenrir," he said, trailing his hand along the designs of the bottle and fingering the cigarette, "I think he has a bonny lass." Fenrir raised an eyebrow. And Mage inwardly cursed himself. He always said the stupidest things when he was drunk and smoking.

But Fenrir said nothing. He seemed, for the most part, to be thinking this over.


	14. Forest Me Not

**Candeh** – Ugh, I am so ready for this stupid week to be over. Monday was all right, Tuesday was great, Wednesday was boring, Thursday was stupid and Friday is tomorrow, but I'm sure it's going to be just as fucking stupid.

**RESPONDING-2-REVIEWS**

**Soldier of Passion – **Haha that has to suck having a sister who has a hot boyfriend. I'm glad you liked the chapter though. Yea, there wasn't a lot of Snape (Snapple, as I've recently been calling him, cause…I feel like it), because last chapter there was practically no Remus. Though don't fear, cause in this one, there's a bit o' both.

**Strange Magic – **Glad you liked it ( Really, am. It is always a pleasure when people say they like it, cause of obvious reasons, but yea. XP

**Katherine Pen Named – **As much as I like it when people say they liked the chapter, I also like it when people are honest. Thanks for the honesty, and for still reading even if you thought that the last chapter was shitty. Means a lot. Really does X3

**PadfootMoonyx3** – Dorothy reference funny. Got it ( -pats self on back- Thanks (:

**Chapter Fourteen**

**Forest Me Not **

The sun went down behind the mountains and a perfectly half moon started to peak above the tips, showing a moonlit reflection across the surface of the canvas earth, lighting the paths, making what would be considered regular, brown dirt, appear almost mystically. Remus sighed, lifting his right foot in front of his left, feeling only 'half' fatigued. How ironic.

"Can you keep up?" Snape said over his shoulder, about four long strides ahead of Remus, who kept glancing up at the moon every five seconds, and just when he managed to keep up, Snape seemed to be making his pace faster.

"Whenever I get close, you walk faster," Remus said, casting another glance at the moon and sighing. Of course the moon was quiet _now._ Of course, no one would suspect such a horrible consequence of it merely doubling in size. Remus sighed in exasperation and stared sadly up at it.

"Would you stop staring at your master and keep up?" Snape said, his voice almost sounding serious. Remus turned away from the moon, now looking at the man in front of him, Snape's black robes swooshing behind him.

"I just told you," Remus said, tiredly, "you walk faster every time I try and keep up with you," he added, brushing a strand of loose light brown hair out of his yellow eyes and letting his shoulders sag into his wiry body.

"You don't have to be next to me to keep up," Snape said, annoyed. "Let's go."

"Where are we going again?" Remus said, stepping up his pace.

Snape also walked faster and Remus sighed, slowing down again, ignoring it. "Lucius wanted to speak with us," he said simply. "Peter's going to be there so why don't you greet your best friend with a nice, big hug, huh?"

Remus winced, frowning. Great. He kept walking, the same distance apart as he had always been and shivered, wrapping his scarf once more around his neck and hugging his shoulders. "It's this far down?"

"Fenrir is going to be there."

Remus' stomach dropped, "They're having a meeting away from camp, away from the Ministry, not in Voldemort's area, in the middle of a forest?"

"Yes," Snape said, irritably.

"You don't think that's kind of…suspicious?"

"Yes."

Remus froze, stopping in his spot, biting his lip and bringing his hand up to his mouth to bite his nails, the other one dangling at his side. "I'm feeling…ill."

"Excuse me?"

"I'm feeling ill, we need to turn around."

"No, let's go."

"Severus, I'm feeling ill! I need to throw up! We have to turn around."

"If you want me to wait for you to throw up, fine, but make it fast," Snape said, crossing his arms, impatient, looking around as if they had missed some sort of turn along the way. Remus loosened his scarf, giving Snape a 'look'. "_What?"_ Snape hissed.

"I don't want you to wait for me to throw up," Remus said. "I want to go back. I'm feeling _ill._" Exasperated, Snape sighed, walking curtly up to Remus, who, besides the fact that they were both already a tad pale and too skinny, did not in the least look sick, let alone ready to throw up anything.

"You about ready to throw up your bull shit, Remus?" Snape said through half closed eyelids.

"We need to go."

"Fenrir is expecting – "

"Fenrir can see us tonight," Remus said. "Like always. At the site."

Snape raised an eyebrow. "You don't honestly think – "

"I don't think anything, Severus," Remus said calmly, suddenly casting a look over Snape's shoulder as if he were looking for something to pop out at them. "I. Just. Feel. Ill. Alright?"

Snape looked him up and down. "You're coming with me."

"No! Severus! Please, I seriously – "

"You look fine."

"I'm not. I'm terribly ill."

Snape, grabbing Remus by the wrist, knew what was going on. No, there was _not _ going to be an attack on them. No, the Death Eaters did _not_ suspect treachery. No, Fenrir Greyback was _not_ going to pop out of the bushes and kill them. No, Voldemort was _not_ even the slightest bit skeptical of them. Remus was paranoid. There was nothing weird about a meeting in the middle of the forest away from any human contact.

"You're not sick, mutt," Snape said, the anger rising to his cheeks, "You're fine, let's move!" Remus sighed, slapping himself in the face, then gave him a small glare that made Snape snort with laughter.

"What a pathetic attempt at being – "

"Alright," Remus said, snatching his wrist out of Snape's grasp. "I'm going back. You can go forward and...'meet' the whole gang down in the forest, but like I said. I'm ill. I can't go."

"Suit yourself," Snape shrugged. "Don't get mad at me if the 'gang' gets angry that their little werewolf pup didn't show up." He walked a few steps ahead and Remus stayed behind, rubbing his hands together and blowing air between his palms, looking around as if he would stick his thumb out to the next passing car.

Ahead of him, Snape kept walking. He walked until finally Remus was out of site, along a long, narrow path, deeper and deeper into the woods, the moon trickling above him like a Halloween lantern. Wand stuck out in front of him, he held his head high as he walked, bracing the cold.

"Lucius?" he called out. "Fenrir?" he said into the darkness, eyes darting from the left to the right. He thought of Remus back in the cold, standing and pretending to be sick. He huffed a snort to himself, nostrils flaring.

How sad. Already paranoid over a mission? How could he be afraid of a werewolf when he _was_ one? The forest seemed to darken as he walked further and further, wand now his only source of lights as it moved, making random patches of the forest shine, but the rest around it, a never ending black hole. He moved it as it brightened up a trunk of a tree, then to an area with bushes, but no one. He stopped, pointing his wand down at the ground. He wasn't even on the path anymore.

"Shit."

He spun around, wand pointed at the ground searching for the trail. Bumping into a tree, he cursed again, rubbing his nose violently and pointing once again at the ground for a sign on a trail or dirt.

"Lost?"

Snape spun around, the wand finally pointed at a face. Lucius stood in front of him, hands behind his back, long blonde hair behind his ears, a sinister smile on his face. Snape returned it with a scowl.

"Couldn't have given directions?"

"Sorry, I mean to give you the map, but I didn't think that Severus Snape would be one to get lost in a forest with a _trail_," Lucius said. Someone beside him laughed, and when Snape pointed his wand at the man, he saw that it was none other than Peter. He grimaced at his repulsive face.

"Can we get on with this?" Snape said, wand still pointed out, the light glowing and dimming, but then brightening fully. "I'm pretty sure Harry's been up to something Dumbledore needs me to do about. That little brat has me – "

"Where's the werewolf?" Lucius said.

Snape cocked an eyebrow. "Where's Fenrir?"

"No, Lupin."

"I know. _I'm_ talking about Fenrir," Snape said, annoyed. "Where is he?"

"We were told Remus was coming."

"Yes," Snape said. "You were. He was. He got sick."

Lucius eyed him. "He got sick."

"Yes."

"Remus always gets sick. He's a werewolf and the full moon is approaching, don't you know anything?" Peter said, undoubtedly more aggressive than Peter had _ever_ been with anyone in the Death Eater community, let alone Snape. Both Lucius and Snape glared at him and he cowered.

"He's not here," Snape said coldly. "He's sick and he's not coming. Let's get this thing over with."

"It's over with," Lucius said quickly. Snape snapped his head up towards him.

"Excuse me?"

"It's over with."

"We just got here."

"There is nothing to discuss."

"Then why the bloody hell did you – "

"We were told that both you and the mutt would be here. If he is not here, then the meeting has ended."

"Why don't you just tell me what it is you needed and then I'll tell him myself?" Snape suggested in a questionable tone.

Lucius stepped forward with an angry face, grabbing Snape by the shoulders and gave him a violent shake. "You will come back here tomorrow _with_ the mutt, do you understand me?" Snape did not answer. "Do you _understand_ me?"

"Get your hands off of me," Snape said coldly.

"_Do you understand me, Severus?"_ Lucius practically hissed.

"Yes, I understand you perfectly, now get your hands off before I make it the last _stupid_ thing you do," Snape spat back coolly. Lucius glared at him, finally letting him go, then took a step back and watched as Snape disappeared, slipping away into the darkness.

When he was out of sight of Lucius and Peter, he stood, his wand going out so that no form of light surrounded him and he was sure that he heard the faintest voices whispering next to a big, bulky figure.

"He didn't come," Lucius whispered.

"Why the fuck didn't he?" replied a voice that seemed to be Fenrir's.

"We don't know, Fenrir," Peter replied meekly. "We can only assume – "

"He can _sense _it. Like a dog," Mage said crudely, with spite filling his face. Snape listened closer as Fenrir growled something incoherent to the fake-therapist who cringed as if he expected to be hit.

"He can't _know_," Lucius said levelly. "He doesn't have the slightest idea. He thinks that we don't suspect a thing. How could he?"

"I'm beginning to think that there is yet _another_ traitor in our midst, other than Remus," Fenrir said.

"Now, now, Fenrir, we don't want to be getting ourselves into – "

"What have you being doing, Peter?" Fenrir said, hissing in Peter's ear, smiling devilishly, letting his pointed teeth show their stained yellow patterns. Peter took a stumbling step back.

"No! I was with you! I would never betray the Dark Lord, I – "

"It is not Peter, Fenrir," Lucius said. "But we will find _him_ as well. Of course, to deal with the one who has been lying to both you and I…"

There was a silence, and Snape could hear the wind rustling through the trees, making a somewhat song-like noise as it swept through his unclean hair and he froze, for a second thinking they may have spotted him behind the bushes, so close and only hidden by darkness.

"If he doesn't want notice," Fenrir hissed, his eyebrows raising as a growl escaped his demonic tone at the speak of Remus. "We'll get him by surprise."


	15. What Did I Tell You?

**Candeh** – There will be no responding to reviews in this section. Sorry, I just don't have time and I want to get this thing up for you all. Don't hate me. XOX.

**Chapter Fifteen** –

**What Did I Tell You? **

"They know Remus is on our side," Snape said, entering the old Black house, half expecting Sirius Black to pop out from the walls, chanting 'Snevillus, Snevillus, have you washed your hair today?' He inwardly clenched his teeth, telling himself that that was the past and now that past was dead.

"What?" Dumbledore said rising from his chair, setting the cup of tea aside. The pink haired girl called Tonks stood up as well, looking horrified at the mention of Remus' name, hand clasped over her mouth with a gasping sound.

Snape sighed, hating repeating himself. He was sure they had all heard what he said, too. It wasn't as if they had asked 'what' because they hadn't heard him, he wasn't mumbling, after all. They had only said what to make sure he could confirm it, and of course, he would have to say it again, even though they could move so easily past it, if only they weren't so caught up in the basics.

"They know Remus is on our side," he said again, aggravated.

"No, they just think that he's spying on us for them," Tonks said.

"No, _girl,_" Snape said. He thought he had made himself clear the first time, let alone the second. "They know." Tonks let her eyelashes flutter before making a whimpering noise and collapsing into the chair, looking completely distraught.

"Where is he?" Dumbledore said.

"I thought he was here," Tonks muttered, half to herself and half to the rest of the occupants in the room, shaking her head like she was trying to get out of a dream. "He's not safe?" she asked him, not meeting his eyes.

"Did. I. Stutter?" Snape said, glaring, but not making Tonks wince. She looked away, getting up out of her chair and started pacing around the room, tears swelling in her puffy eyes. Dumbledore also stood.

"How do you know this, Severus?" he said. "Are you sure that he is in danger? Do they know about you as well?"

"No," Snape said. "They don't know about me and I heard them talking about it in the woods. They had…called for a meeting and when Remus didn't show up, they called it off. My idea was that they had probably planned an ambush and didn't inform me. Probably because of – "

"He is in danger?"

"I thought I made that clear," Snape said, twisting his head towards Kingsley and McGonagall to where the question was asked from. There was silence around the room. "Do you know where he might be, Albus?"

"I think he's at the Registry," Dumbledore said. "He should be on his way back around tomorrow. I told him that we were having a meeting then and he said he was going to be here."

"The Registry," Tonks said with a tone of disgust. "What a revolting place."

"That is not what the subject matter is on, _Tonks,_" Snape said. "And one would think that you would be grieving over a certain loss of your cousin and not some pathetic, spineless, skinny werewolf."

Tonks went pale, then stalked forward, whipping out her wand. "Say that to me again, _Severus,_" she said with a hateful look. "Say it again and use the wand here as your microphone."

Dumbledore got up. "Nymphadora! Severus! Enough of that! We are talking about Remus here and I fear for his safety and well as your own, Severus! If they know that you are aware of this, they will surely put you in his place as well!"

Silence.

"That's it," Dumbledore continued, a little breathless, "the mission is off. As soon as we see Remus tomorrow at the meeting, I will tell him that he is not to go back there, whether they know of his alliances or not. The mission will have to abort."

Snape sighed, "Fine."

"Do not go back to the werewolf pack tonight," Dumbledore said.

"Fine," Snape said through gritted teeth.

"What about Remus?" McGonagall said.

"He'll be at the Registry until tomorrow morning and we'll come and get him from there," Dumbledore sighed. "He'll need to stay here for a few days after, just in case Fenrir is planning anything," he sighed, clutching his head, looking slightly tired, but excusably for his age. "As for now, we can only wait for his return."

- - - - -

Remus looked down at the burn on his palm, then slipped on the fingerless glove and smiled at the sneering lady behind the counter. He was still a little shaky, especially now that his hand had finally stopped steaming, but he maintained a straight position as much as he could, ignoring the glares he got from inside the building.

"Thank you," he said, giving her a little wave.

She snorted what seemed like a 'you're welcome' and looked back down, checking his name off the list. He didn't really know why they _had _a list, really. It's not like any other werewolf came to the Werewolf Registry besides him anyway, but if it kept him in good status with the Ministry, he would keep going. He sighed, giving her one last sad smile before exiting the Registry building and heading outside to the cold air of the morning.

He inhaled. It was freezing cold and he rubbed his hands together, then rubbed his upper arms before taking his first step. He chose to smile at the hateful glares of the passerby instead of glaring back or looking down, and kept his mind on other things.

Dumbledore had told him about a meeting today and he was going to be late if he didn't get there fast. He picked up his speed and then suddenly stopped. Severus. He had gone alone to the meeting with Fenrir, Lucius and Peter last night. His stomach dropped.

There was something about that meeting that wasn't…right, and he couldn't explain it. If he had told Snape that there was a something wrong about meeting them, they could have heard him and they would have known. He swallowed hard, looking around. Was Severus supposed to meet him here? He wasn't here now…so he must either be late and he was early.

He walked a bit further, some people pushing past him for standing in the middle of the road and he moved along, apologizing for the delay and stood up against a wall, looking left and right for Snape. He sighed, sliding down the wall, figuring he may as well make himself comfortable and jumped in surprise when Snape's familiar voice sent him out of daydreaming.

"Oh!" Remus said, standing up clumsily, "Sorry I wasn't at the Registry, I thought that you maybe…" he stopped seeing the look on Snape's face. Annoyance. He sighed, clearing his throat. "Sorry."

"Dumbledore is waiting for us," Snape said, walking fast off the road and into the forest once again. "We have to hurry."

"But we're going the wrong way," Remus said, walking backwards and looking at the town they were now leaving, going in the wrong direction. He pointed a finger back towards the town. "It's north."

"It's been changed," Snape said, monotone, still walking relatively fast. A light drizzle fell down on their heads and Remus shivered, Snape unaffected, like a statue.

"You alright, Severus?" Remus said, biting his lip.

"Fine," Snape said, still walking. "Keep up."

Remus said nothing, quickening his pace so that he was level with Snape, and when Snape did not speed up his pace, anymore, but stayed at the same pace he had been going in, Remus raised an eyebrow. "You sure you're alright, Severus?"

"I'm fine, now let's go," Snape said, still walking. The light rain turned heavier as they approached a resolute area in the forest, and finally back to the site where the werewolves stayed. Remus stopped.

"Severus – " he said. "We…we have a meeting."

"Yes," Snape said, twirling around. "Dumbledore would understand if we stayed here a while, I'm sure. After all, the Dark Lord comes first, no?"

"O-of course," Remus said, studying Snape's face. There was something unfamiliar about his eyes, something in the lines of his face or the way he walked, even the way his voice sounded, however perfected it may have been. He took a step back. "But he might suspect it if we are late."

"You are needed here for now," Snape said, standing as the werewolves emerged from the bushed around them. Remus stood still, hands at his sides, nodding. "You want to please the Dark Lord, don't you? You want to please Fenrir?"

"I do," Remus said, voice cracking. The scarf around his neck blew carelessly in the wind and wiped around his neck another time.

"Of course you do," Snape said, smiling. It was then that Remus bolted from the forest, running as fast as he could. Snape never smiled. He looked back behind him, the form of shape dripping into Mage, laughing hysterically, Fenrir and the rest of the werewolves charging after him at full speed, the real Snape no where in sight.

He lunged for the wand in his pocket, turning around to point it at the upcoming werewolves, but they were gone when he turned around. Panting heavily, he stopped, spinning for any sign of movement.

"We're not playing around anymore, Remus," came Fenrir's voice from the darkness. Remus spun around to nothing. "And I said I was going to kill you if you ever lied to me, did I not?"

Remus wiped around, shaking, his wand quivering out in front of him, the ran splintering and penetrating even his clothing. "I-I'm yours, Fenrir," Remus said. "And the Dark Lord's. I haven't betrayed you."

Fenrir jumped out from behind him, tackling him to the ground his face angry as the other werewolves surrounded him, knocking the wind and his wand right out of his hands. His head collided with the ground and he saw spots, dizzy as he blurred vision tried to focus on the man on top of him.

"Do not _lie_ to me, Lupin," Fenrir yelled. "The Dark Lord and I do not like _traitors_! I gave you life and now I'm going to end it, you disgusting waste. Fucking traitorous fool!"

The werewolves around him cheered, Mage looking down at him like he was a therapist again. "Feel like a drink now, eh, Remus-me-boy?" he cooed.

"Fenrir, I – " Remus tried, but a bulky hand covered his mouth, pressing deep into his lips and teeth, almost cutting off the air from his nostrils, pushing his hand so hard on his face that he could feel the ground digging in his scalp.

Mage's laughter was hollering around him and jeers and shouting from the werewolf pack were thrown down at him, some kicking his sides. He winced, but his face did not pull away from Fenrir's. The man who put this horrible curse on him. He muffled a response, but Fenrir lifted the back of Remus' head with his free hand and slammed it down hard in the dirt. Remus was slipping away.

"I told you I'd kill you, Lupin," Fenrir hissed, his voice growing distant as Remus struggled with consciousness. "I told you I'd kill you and now I will." There cheering around him was dying along with Fenrir's voice, Mage's laughter. Lucius and Peter's faces came from the crowd. While Lucius' smile faded, Peter's blank stare blurred.

"It's all over now," Fenrir said. Remus prayed that his eyes would stay open. "I told you I'd kill you," he repeated again just as Remus finally saw black.


	16. Death Wish

**Candeh** – Sorry it took so long to update. Well, here ya go.

**P.S. ** I wanted to thank all of you guys for the wonderful reviews. It means a lot that you guys read and take the time out to submit a review, even if it takes all but two seconds. I love you guys, I _really_ do. Peace. Xo.

**RESPONDING-2-REVIEWS**

**Ny-meria-21 – **Okay, I know you only reviewed on the first chapter, but still, your review was so fun to read. XD I'm _so_ glad you're liking it and I hope you like the rest of the story as well as the first chapter. Keep reading! (

**Soldier of Passion** – My faithful reader, indeed. Thanks for sticking by me and reading all throughout 'Bonding' and now 'Bonding II'. I luff ya. (;

**Strange Magic** – XD I would never do that. He's just too cute.

**Bonnie has all CTRL** – Aw, I luff you too. XD

**HP Fanfiction Goddess** – No, no, I /don't/ do slash. At all. But hey, _great_ suggestion. XD You should write it. I'm sure you'd write it excellently.

**PadfootMoonyx3** – HAHA. XD

**Captian Reggie** - revives

**LIVEFREEORDIETRYINGx** – Thank you, once again, for reviewing.

**Keepthesesecretsinthechamber** – I hope you love the ending just as well. (

**Katherine Pen Named** – Twenty or more. The first 'Bonding' has nineteen chapters and I think an ending note to the reviewers, so this one might have that as well.

**Yugiocharmer** – Aw, don't cry. )

**Elle Liz A Beth** – Thanks for reading, as well. I'm glad you're still with me. D

**Flaky Biscuts** – Yes, Snape! Go! Save Remus! XD

**Autumn Moonrise** – Very.

**missyherex3** – Oh yes.

**Chapter Sixteen** –

**Death Wish**

"You caught him?" Snape asked, walking fast beside Lucius and Peter, who as well were walking fast amongst the murky insides of the forest, night growing longer and shadows extending as the it turned almost all black.

"Yes," Peter said bluntly, keeping his eyes forward, almost unemotional as he led Snape to his former friend that was being held. There was a flicker in his eyes as if a memory flashed before him of a time when the 'Marauders' may have existed happily, but it quickly faded.

"Are we going to him?" Snape said, impatiently. He did not like being led to a place he did not know where he was going. He had been waiting for Remus just outside the Werewolf Registry and of course, like the stupid mutt that Remus was, had not been there and Snape had begun walking back to Headquarters when who should come upon him but Lucius and Peter.

"No," Lucius said, same monotone.

The three of them reached Voldemort, dark and looming in all his infamous presence, and he exhaled satisfied as he saw Snape approaching. Lucius and Severus; almost his two moth faithful. He breathed out their names as they came closer, "Good after none, Severus…Lucius."

"My Lord," Lucius said, bowing and then resuming a standing position. "Harry Potter has much to loose. We know that he is most weak at this time now that Black is out of the picture. Something of a father figure," Lucius added with a smirk.

Snape tried to clear his thoughts. "Where is the werewolf?" he said, sounding disgusted at even mentioning the creature. Lucius snapped his head towards Snape and Voldemort looked at him smiling evilly. Peter raised an eyebrow.

"I don't waste my time with _werewolves_," Voldemort said in a bitter tone.

Oh, if Fenrir could hear this.

But Snape shrugged it off, nodding his head, laughing as if he had just realized his own question was as ridiculous as they had thought it was. "Of course," Snape said, recovering. "Who would with such disgusting half-breeds?"

Bellatrix hollered with laughter at the name and then eyed Voldemort in an approving way, hoping this hoot pleased him. When Voldemort did not even move a muscle, nor bother to look at her, she grimaced, glaring at anyone who stared in her way.

"I merely brought it up for the benefits of my own curiosity," Snape said.

"Ah," Voldemort said, his voice raspy and cold like the wind around him and Snape tried hard not to shake as a shiver ran up his spine, making the hairs on the back of his neck stand on their eyes. He cleared his throat, excusing his frightened behaviors, not wanting to even admit to himself his fear, but there it was, standing before him, almost mocking him.

Remus had to be somewhere around here; dead or alive, he couldn't be far. Then again, he could be miles away from here at the site with Fenrir and the other Ferals. This thought somehow disturbed him. Remus would not be able to talk himself out of this. He was a terrible liar. He knew this was a bad idea from the start.

"As I was saying, My Lord," Lucius continued, "The boy and his friends, along with the pathetic members of the Order are all in grievance over the loss of Sirius Black, and while they may be expecting an attack, I feel that it is the best opportunity for us – "

"So I take it he is with the Ferals," Snape said, interrupting, once again having the heads of Lucius, Peter, Bellatrix, the other Death Eaters look up at him. He maintained his stare. If he faltered, this would not be believable.

Voldemort, however, kept his head down, a strange smile spreading across his mouth as he exhaled through slits for nostrils. He fingered his wand in his hand before looking back up at Snape with that dark smile.

"Yes, I would assume," he said darkly.

"You would assume?" Snape continued. "My Lord," he added.

Lucius straightened up, raising an eyebrow, angry out of being interrupted. "Severus," he said, irritated, "The mutt will be taken care of. We have more important things to worry about than the torture of a _dog._"

Mage seemed to be taking delight to this. Instead of letting Lucius continue after he opened his mouth again, Mage stepped forward, fire cast upon his face and making it light up, his crooked teeth splintering. Lucius sighed, exasperated from being interrupted and if he were not in the presence of his Dark Lord he would have killed Mage with a single curse.

"Are you worried about him, Severus?" Mage said.

"Did I say that?" Snape said.

"Well, I surely take it you don't want that information for sadistic reasons," he said with a raised eyebrow.

"Oh, yes," Snape said, glaring, sarcasm in his tone, "That is _exactly_ why I wish to know why one of my old enemy's friends is." Mage snorted, but did not take a step back. Instead, he took one forward and Lucius sighed.

"Can I continue or are we going to have to watch the therapist and the mental have a conversation about the tormented?" he sneered through his teeth. Mage nodded, holding up a hand, and Lucius growled, threatening to snap it off.

"One second, Lucius," Mage said. "If it really sparks Severus' interest," he turned to Voldemort, "May I take him to see the pup, My Lord?"

Voldemort smiled then looked at Snape, ownerly. "Of course," he said, almost slithering with his tongue. Mage got up from his bowing position and Snape nodded, looking at Voldemort.

"Thank you, My Lord," he said as Mage stepped forward towards him, and they walked into the shadows, Voldemort's dark face watching them as they left, and then drew his attention back to Lucius who talked of plans to destroy the one he had wanted to kill for a long, long time.

- - - - -

"How's life after therapy? I take it you haven't relapsed," Mage said.

Snape walked beside him, but a distance apart, pretending not to listen. He did not know hoe he was going to do this anyway. Honestly, they were not going to fall for it if he just walked up to Remus, rescued him and pretend he had gotten away himself. He sighed, plans rushing through his head. Perhaps if he let Remus die, it would not be a big loss.

Mage stopped, whirling Snape around and whispering in his ear, "Say thank you."

Snape pushed him off, slamming him hard into a tree, making him whimper and Snape smiled. "Keep. Walking." Mage smiled at him from the tree, coming out of his petrified state and cooing back into his mocking stare.

"I knew you'd gone soft but not like a pillow," Mage said. Snape rolled his eyes.

"I am not going to free the werewolf."

"Then it _is_ for fantasizing?"

Snape snorted, shoving him again as they kept walking. "Dumbledore will know that I am not fully committed to him if I do not at least _look_ like I tried to save him," Snape said, on the spot. Mage seemed to believe this.

"Alright," he said, nodding. "And how are you going to make it look like you tried to save him? It's not as if bruises prove anything. You going to reenact your 'attempt' to save him to Dumbledore? I always knew the old man was stupid, but – "

"We need to see how much information he knows before we kill him," Snape said. "Fenrir and the rest of the disgusting Ferals don't know a thing about that. All they do it bite and kill."

Mage laughed and Snape grimaced. Bonding with Mage was not in his plan. Mage shoved his hand in a big pocket of his coat and brought out a long container of alcohol once again and took a sip, titling his head back so far, he had to stop to keep from falling over onto his back. He exhaled after taking a long swig of it, acting as if he had just ran twenty miles, and Snape did not stop; he knew the rest of the way from here.

"You want some?" Mage said, offering Snape the bottle. Snape pushed it away with the back of his hand, putting on a grimace, a disgusted face at even thinking of touching something with his lips that Mage had touched with his own.

"I'd rather not," Snape said.

"Suit yourself." Mage took another sip before saying. "Don't you know this stuff makes everything – "

"Numb. Yes, you've told me," Snape said through gritted teeth. Mage choked laughter and continued walking beside him. They continued to walk in silence until they came across the site, fire flickering around darkness, Fenrir's laughing voice ringing in their ears.

"You go ahead," Mage said, stopping.

Snape shoved past him, knocking him in the shoulder and he faltered, standing where he was in darkness as Snape pushed himself into the light. Fenrir snapped his head towards him. "Ah, hello, Severus. What brings you here?"

Snape cocked a smile, "Where is the traitor?" he said.

Fenrir's smile got wider. He stepped aside and Remus' tied up body was behind him, tied tightly to the tree, a Feral's hand pressed over his mouth, scars along his face, clothes torn, blood staining his clothes, patches that had been sewn on, now ripped off, hair messed up and his yellow eyes pleading. Snape smiled.

"He should have known," he said.

"Yes," Fenrir said. "We warned him plenty of times," he cooed, turning back to Remus who followed him circle him with his eyes. "I ask you again, however, Severus. What brings you to my site? We have caught the traitor. Surely Dumbledore does not expect you to keep showing up now that he has yet _another_ death on his side."

Remus winced visibly and Fenrir laughed. From the corner of his eyes, Snape saw Mage shudder and then take another sip of the bottle, the water splashing around in it with the open spaces. "Oh, yes, pup, you're _dead._ You can not betray Fenrir Greyback and not expect death."

Fenrir snapped his fingers and the ropes that held Remus fell off of him and he dropped to the floor like a rag doll, yelping and moaning on the floor, his hands shaking violently, entire body quivering, hands held out in front of him as he looked at his own bloody fingerless gloves, dried blood lining the edges. Remus gagged.

Snape stepped forward, "You're not going to question him?" he said. For the first time, Remus looked at him, but Snape did not return the stare, instead, smirked at him, maintaining character. Remus continued to look at him with a bit of hope and Fenrir laughed at this.

"There's nothing to ask," Fenrir said, kicking Remus in the side as he flopped over, limp. A Feral picked him up by the hair, dragging him towards Fenrir, who seized him up by the scarf, choking him and cutting off his airways. "Is there something you want to tell us, Lupin?"

Remus shook his head, his pale face turning purple. It was obviously a struggle to move even the inch, and Snape watched as Remus struggled for breath, and when it didn't come, his yellow eyes filled with panic. Laughter surrounded him.

"Fenrir," Snape said, and Fenrir turned towards him.

"Yes?"

"If you don't mind, I would like my own go at him," Snape said.

"For what purposes?"

"In means of questioning," Snape said. "I will leave him for you to kill, of course, but Voldemort has sent me to ask him all he knows about the Order. I suggest you don't disappoint him with your…refusal." Snape liked this. Suddenly, Fenrir's eyes changed from enjoyment to fear. He bit his lip, face enraged, looking back at Remus, clenching his jaw.

"Don't worry, Remus," he said, "You'll get to die right after you go and talk with your psychiatric friend, alright? You understand me?"

Remus bit his lip, sharp teeth from the coming full moon pressing down hard on his lip as he tried to nod, but he couldn't and Fenrir tossed him at Snape, landing on Snape's shoes. Snape nodded at Fenrir, before picking Remus up by the chained collar he had around his neck and dragging him into the resolute.


	17. Letting Loose

**Candeh –**I saw 'Across the Universe' three times this week and I have to tell you, it is a very, awesome movie. Joe Anderson, a.k.a. Max in the movie, is one of the hottest guys I've ever laid my eyes on. Makes me drool, he really does.

**RESPONDING-2-REVIEWS**

**Chapter Seventeen – **

**Letting Loose **

"Severus – "

"Shut up, mutt," Snape spat down at Remus who was in chains on the floor below him. Mage was somewhere watching them, still, probably in the bushes, crouching, vision blurry because of the drink and speech inaudible and slurred. Snape snorted at the thought. He was surrounded by drunkards and half-breeds.

"I – "

"I said _shut up_," Snape said, glaring, kicking Remus in the sides. From below him, Remus glared up at him, giving him a 'Okay-I-get-it' face, but Snape only kept his glare back at him and picked him up by the scarf, choking him. "Your life is almost over, do you hear me, wolf?"

Remus' face was turning purple and he tried to nod, although it was difficult. "Y-yes," he managed to get out from the cutting sharpness of the scarf cutting into his throat. The chains rattled underneath him and Snape finally released him, dropping him to the ground, pulling out his wand.

"You think I was really a part of the Order?" Snape continued to say. "You think that I was really on the side of an old Headmaster?" He spat, making an evil smirk appear on his face and Remus stared blankly at him, wondering how long this act would last for.

"You betrayed us," Remus said and Snape hit him hard in the side of the head. Remus winced, looking up at him, then whispered, "What do you want me to do, Severus?"

But Snape was obviously not going to whisper back to Remus. "What do I want you to do, mutt?" Snape said, level voiced. "Your life is vaguely over and I still have to question you. Get all that I can with this of the Order."

Remus pretended that made sense and nodded, biting his lip. "I will never – "

"Not even with your girl's life on the line?" Snape said, bending down and grabbing Remus' chin up towards him sharply. Remus winced, staring into Snape's eyes, already tired of this game.

"Let me go already," Remus said.

Snape laughed, patting him twice on the cheek and Mage emerged from the shadows, a sound of a bottle sloshing. "Done questioning, Detective?" he said.

"Get out of here," Snape said, glaring.

"I just want to hear the last words of the half-breed before his life ends. I'm a therapist remember?"

Remus turned away, looking down. What if Snape wasn't going to let him loose? His death would not be too much of a loss to the Order now that his alliances were found out now. He swallowed hard, thinking of Nymphadora. He shut his eyes, on his knees as the pain erupted through his back. Both Snape and Mage turned to him.

"Misery can be a – "

"We don't need your poetry, Mage," Snape spat. "Now leave."

"Drunken words are sober thoughts, Severus," Mage said, wagging a finger at the tall man and stepped forward, staggering but managing to stay upright. He bent over to Remus, grabbing fistfuls of Remus' hair and pulled him upwards. "Tell me, Remus, how does this make you – "

But his voice was caught in his throat as Remus' teeth began to grow long, his eyes flashing a violent yellow and face growing pale. Mage dropped Remus to the floor and turned horror-stricken to Snape.

"It's a full moon tonight," he said, looking up at the full moon, his stomach dropping. Snape stepped forward, grabbing Mage by the neck and pushing him to the ground. "Get out of here!"

"He'll rip you to shreds!"

"You as well if you don't leave!"

Mage swallowed hard, scrambling away into the forest, breathing heavily, dropping his bottle to the ground without shattering, the contents of the liquid inside spilling on the ground, making dirt turn to mud.

Snape turned back to Remus, whispering now, thankful that Mage was screaming somewhere off in the distance as a distraction. "I'm going to let the chains go, Remus – " but Remus was shaking his head. "Beggars can't be choosers, Remus, now – "

"No, no, please, Severus, please," Remus said, shaking, "AUGH – " he screamed, pain like electricity though his spine. "I'll – " he swallowed hard, looking down and around, hoping no one was here, "I'll hurt someone."

"Only Fenrir and his pack," Snape said, annoyed, starting to lift his wand and finally, the chains that had Remus by the neck were dropped to the floor. Remus scrambled, trying to put the chain back around his neck, but it wouldn't clasp. "Get up, mutt! Go!"

"No, I'll – I'll hurt someone, please, I – AUGH – "

Snape picked Remus up by the wrist and dragged him towards the opening of the forest. Seeing Remus couldn't walk even if he wanted to, Snape threw his wrist down and paced the floor, thinking hard.

"I – "

"Shut up, I'm trying to think."

Remus moaned on the floor, Snape paced, biting his nails around him. Biting his lip and freezing, Snape finally walked over to Remus and re-clamped the chain around Remus' neck, then stood back as if this was the best idea, then dragged Remus to a tree.

"You're – chaining – AUGH – me up…again?" Remus said, legs trying to scramble to prevent himself from being choked by the cutting chain.

"The Order will come get you," Snape said.

"But Fenrir – "

"Remus, Fenrir has his own self to worry about," Snape said with a certain disgust at the idea of morphing into a creature. He shivered it off, like shaking off a spider that had landed on his arm and wrapped the chain once more around the tree.

Remus breathed, unsure what to think. "But what if – "

"You _told_ me you wanted to be tied to the fucking tree. You _just_ said it," Snape said, stopping what he was doing and getting in Remus' face so close that Remus could see each and every detail on it.

"I- I know," Remus said, "I know, I'm sorry, I – "

Snape pressed his hand against Remus' mouth, pushing his head against the tree. Remus held his breath until Snape pulled his hand away and started walking into the clearing. "Wait – "

"I can't let you go here," Snape said, calling over his shoulder harshly.

"W-when are you – "

But Snape was already gone. For a few moments, Remus pulled at the chain, trying to break free, knowing at the back of his mind that it was impossible, but tugged at it anyway, finally giving up and breathing heavily, leaning against the wall, defeated. It wasn't until a few minutes later when a spark POP! was heard from behind the tree, and the chain fell to the floor, unclamping from Remus' neck.

Remus stood, confused for a while, but bit his lip, tripping over his scarf when he decided to make a run for it, wincing and holding his breath at all the surges of pain that wrecked through him as he ran as fast as he could, falling and scrambling through the brush.


	18. Theraputic Circumstances

**Candeh** – I am sorry the last chapter was so short.

**RESPONDING-2-REVIEWS**

**Strange Magic** – Thank you (:

**Bonnie has all CTRL** – Juicy? XD

**HP Fanfiction Goddess** – Thank you for still reading. And I got that message you sent me. I will be writing more one-shots, if you want to request an idea for me to write, I would love to hear them. Once again though, I really _don't_ do anything related to slash; Maybe now with Dumbledore, but never Remus. (

**PadfootMoony**x3 – Yes, Super Snape to save the day.

**Captain Regie** – Haha, thank you D

**LIVEFREEORDIETRYINGx** – Aw, I love you too. )

**Keepthesesecreinthechamber** - :D to you too.

**Katherine Pen Named** – Yes, an update! ;)

**missyherex3** – I know, I forgot ) I'm sorry. They're here now though.

**Elle Liz A Beth** – Don't _currently _have a Deviant Art, but hopefully I'm going to make one soon. I'll be sure and reply to your personal message once I figure out how to do the coloring to them properly. Sketches look too…sketchy. XD

**Flaky Biscuts** – Run Remus! Run! Haha, that was good.

**Chapter Eighteen** –

**Theraputic Circumstances **

Nymphadora Tonks had waited for Severus Snape to return with Remus Lupin in his hands for over twenty-four hours. Her stomach that was once in knots was now nauseated, but settling, thanks to the numerous amounts of tea Minerva had been bringing her. The room seemed quiet, except for the calm voice of Dumbledore, who besides his almost elegantly motioned movements, had the faintest bit of worry, despite his desperate attempts to stay in complete tranquility.

It was dark out and she knew that he was somewhere out there, in pain, either by the hands of vicious Death Eaters or at the hands of the unforgiving full moon. She swallowed hard, taking another sip of tea that she could not bring herself to swallow, and spit it back in the cup, loosing her stare in it. Suddenly, she stood up.

"I have to go get him," she said.

Dumbledore turned to her, "No, Nymphadora, no." He said it so bluntly; it only made Tonks more unsettled. He shook his head and sat down in a chair, looking out the window as if he would see Snape and Remus walking back together, arms wrapped around each other and laughing at a joke. "Severus will bring him back – "

"It's been too long, Albus," Tonks said, skipping all formalities when it came to everyone around her referring to her as 'Nymphadora', regardless of her attempts of threats to get them to call her 'Tonks'. Tears reached her eyes and something hard crumbled in her throat. "I need to go get him."

"I've told you, Nymphadora," Albus said, standing now, but with no intention of moving, "Severus can bring him back. It is nothing you need to worry about and Remus is a very smart individual – "

"I _know_ he's smart," Tonks said, defensively, "I _know _Remus. Him being smart has nothing to do with the fact that he's somewhere out there and it's the full moon and Death Eaters are probably – " she stopped to whimper, bringing her hand to her mouth as if she didn't want herself to finish the sentence.

McGonagall cleared her throat, wrapped her arm around Tonks smoothly, soothingly like a mother, "Don't worry, dear," she said, trying to smile, but Tonks could see the worry behind her face. "We all trust in them both."

Tonks opened her mouth to talk, to argue, but she stopped, nodding. "Alright," she said, as believable as she could manage, "Alright." She sat down back in her chair and nodded, running fingers through her short, pink hair and sighed, closing her eyes. "I need to get some fresh air," she said.

Albus' eyes twinkled. With all her might Tonks hoped that he could not see through her, but instead, he nodded, keeping his eyes on her at all times as she slowly got up out of her chair and walked out the door calmly. When she got to the other side, however, she slid her back down on the door, sobbing, shoulders rattling. Without wasting another second, she picked herself up off the floor, pushing off with determined feet, and ran into the forest, wand extended in front of her like a battle weapon.

- - - - -

Snape straightened out his robes, walking calmly back to the pit with Fenrir and his pack; all fully transformed and gone out into the night. He knew that Remus was out there somewhere, and he had to get back to the Headquarters as quickly as possible.

The alibi was all ready for Voldemort and the other Death Eaters. He would tell them that Dumbledore had come with members of the Order and he had no choice but to let him go. It was not as if Harry Potter had just gotten out of their grasp, but he knew that it would not make them happy to have a Dumbledore-supporting, DADA teaching half-breed still alive.

Behind him, a hand slammed down hard on his shoulder and spun him around, and he found himself face to face with Tonks panting and sweating, swearing through breathes, twigs and leaves in her tangled hair.

"What are you doing here, you stupid – "

"Where is he?"

The night was almost over. The full moon would be settling soon and the sun would be rising, and Remus would be alone in the woods, weak. "I suggest you go back to your safety quarters before – "

"Where _is_ he?" Tonks said, her pink hair going fire- red. Snape raised an eyebrow, but sighed, giving in.

"He's in the woods, I let him go a few hours ago and now, _if you don't mind_," he said crudely, "I have to get there myself and – "

"He's in the _woods_?" Tonks said, unbelieving to what Snape was saying. She dropped her hands off of his shoulders and whipped around, ready to look for him herself. The rising sun spread starting to peak above the mountains, although it was still somewhat dark and morning fog traced the lines of the atmosphere.

"Does all-knowing Albus know you've left?" Snape said, watching her leave. Tonks shouted over her shoulder, her hair slowly returning to a pink color, but her hand still clenched her wand tightly, her voice still as hard as his.

"No," she said flatly.

"You need to go back," Snape said. "Do not be a ridiculous – "

"I _love_ him," she said, turning around again, tears streaming down her face. "And if _you_ or _anyone else_ think I'm just going to _leave_ him out there to die, then you are the most…" she stopped herself, not exactly knowing what to say, then threw her arms up in the air, "Just don't follow me. Go kiss Voldemort's ass, alright?"

Snape grit his teeth, "I am not going to be responsible for a young mindless girl who thinks she knows about love," he said, stepping forward and grabbing her by the wrist. Tonks tried to wriggle loose, but Snape was pulling her back, walking towards the exit of the forest.

"Let go of me, you – "

They both suddenly stopped to hear rustling in the bushes somewhere close to him. Their heads turned behind them. "Remus?" Tonks called out, her voice shaking, lifting up her wand with her free hand to point into the trees. "Remus is that you?" she added. Snape held still, taking out his own wand, stepping forward, letting go of Tonks' wrist.

"Lupin," he said, pushing a branch aside with his wand. There, in the clearing, was Remus frail body, lying on the ground in a heap, clothes torn and body bloody. Tonks pushed Snape aside into the trees.

"Oh, oh my…holy shit," she said, panting, more tears streaming down her face. Snape regained himself and stepped closer, pushing Tonks aside and heaving Remus up. Unconscious, Remus said something incoherent.

"He's a sleep talker," Snape grumbled and Tonks glared at him.

"What are you doing?" came a voice from in front of him. "You're aiding to the werewolf and his mate?" Mage stepped out from the shadows. "Uh-oh," he said, wagging a finger, "The Dark Lord isn't going to like this."

"Who the fuck are you?" Tonks said, trying to look threatening, but Mage laughed, still obviously drunk, tripping over himself to come closer to them. Snape pushed her back, staring at her, warning her not to do anything stupid.

"Snape didn't tell you? Not even your own boyfriend?" Mage said, sounding offended. He snorted, "I'm hurt," he said. "I really am. And I would have liked to think I had this big impact on their lives, but I guess I'm not even worth an honorable mention?" He made ticking noises as he shook his head and Snape looked at him, disgusted. "I guess the therapists never get the admiration they deserve."

"I was – " Snape started, but before he could finish, Mage was suddenly in front of him, his shadow looming over Tonks, who looked up at it cross-eyed and fainted into blackness on the other side of Snape, her hand reaching out to Remus a ways away from her.

"I had found Remus here…struggling to stay alive," Mage said with a smile on his lips, "And was going to return him to his death, until I should find _you_. Who would have known you were _both_ supporters of the Order, eh?"

"I was not – " Snape said, trying to sound harsh.

"You can not fool me," Mage said, laughing. "Oh, this is going to be good."

His shadow launched back into his body and his drunk eyes flashed white, then back and his hand wrapped around Snape's throat. Gagging, Snape tried to get loose, but his grip was too strong. With a stiff hand, Snape managed to lift up his wand and point it at Mage's chest, sending him flying backwards into a tree.

Mage got up quickly however, stepping forward, hissing, laughing, "Someone's angry," he said. "I think we need to appoint some more therapy, don't you think so, Sevvy-Severus?" he mocked. "I'm sure the Dark Lord has plenty of assignments in mind once he finds out that – "

"Averda Kedevra!"

Mage's dead body hit the floor and Snape stood shakily, Remus' painful muttering filled his ears.


	19. Designated Drivers

**Candeh** – One word: Sorry.

**RESPONDING-2-REVIEWS**

**To all Reviewers: **Thank you so much for reading the story. I'm sorry it takes me forever to get a fucking chapter up. I had been studying like crazy for my tests at school and I'm /still/ getting a C in Geometry and in Chemistry. Ugh, whatever.

**Chapter Nineteen** –

**Designated Drivers**

Remus stirred in the hospital bed. The sound of his sleeping, moaning and groaning, could be heard even outside the doors of the Hospital Wings, rattling the stomachs of Tonks, eager to see his face. Snape laid in the bed next to do, a somewhat oddly familiar experience, asleep as well, his eyebrows furrowed deep on his forehead, biting his lip with a look of guilt beyond accusation.

When Remus awoke, it was no surprise that his entire body ached, and he could hear the pulsating of the blood flow in his veins, pounding through is temples as if he had been hanging upside down for days. He gingerly turned over, wincing, seeing Snape in the bed next to him. A sigh swept through him. So this is how it turned out?

_Severus' heavy eyelids blinked open as the skinny werewolf struggled to drag him through the forest with a flimsy Tonks cradled over in his arms, bleeding shoulder, limping and breathing heavy. Severus had tried to stand, but he almost seemed paralyzed as he dragged him along the dirt, twigs cutting into his knees even through the cloth of his clothing making scratches and tears. _

_He had remembered. He had murdered? Yes, he had murdered that annoying Death Eater; his body was probably still back there, lying in the grass and muck in a clearing of the forest, only wishing that he got gotten to take one last sip before he was swept clean off of his face. Severus wishes he only could have got him when he wasn't laughing. _

_Remus had managed to get to the front door of the Burrow. Severus had seen him approaching it, wanting to ask him, "Where the hell are you going?" but he could barely move his lips let alone make noises to go with them. Through the gravel he slid, Remus had him by the collar of his shirt, and just then it struck Severus as a bad thing. Remus was not supposed to be seeing Severus Snape weak. No, no, no, it's was Remus Lupin who was supposed to be the one drowning in self-consciousness and insecurity, not Snape barely alive in his hands of a bloody half-breed. _

_The body of Tonks on Remus' shoulder moaned slightly and Remus stopped, letting Severus down gently by the collar to touch her face with the hand that had been carrying him. "N-Nymph-Nymphadora," Remus struggled to say, and when the girl did not make another noise, the werewolf bent over wincing to get Severus by the collar again. _

_"Don't flatter yourself, I can walk on my own," Severus had tried to say, but instead, mumbles of incoherent jabber came out and Remus' head snapped towards him. _

_"Severus?" Remus said, his eyes hopeful. _

_Severus tired hard to break through the barrier that was keeping him from speaking, and finally was able to say, "What?" somewhat harshly, but Remus did not care. Instead, he placed Tonks gently on the floor, sitting on the ground, placing a hand over his eyes. _

_"Oh, thank God…"_

_"Why are you stopping?" Severus said, "And why the Burrow?" _

_Remus bit his lip, then tried getting up, picking up Tonks once again and now carrying her like a child once again, then reached for Severus' collar. "I shouldn't have stopped," he said, through fluttering eyes. _

_"Hey!" Severus said, surprised he had managed to express that much enthusiasm through this much pain and incapability. "Don't pass out on me now. Just knock on the bloody door and – "_

_But Remus was staggering, barely able to put on foot in front of the other. A light flickered on inside the quiet Burrow, but Severus knew they still were not seen, as darkness from shadows and trees, followed by the idiot Mr. Weasley's crazy Muggle inventions and collections. _

_"A-Arthur," Remus tried calling, but his voice was scratchy. Finally putting a hand on the handle of the door, he knocked three times. There was hustle from inside the Burrow, and quickly, Molly answered the door, along with Dumbledore and Mad-Eye and McGonagall, all looking rather worried already. When they had seen who arrived, and Remus took one step inside, handed Tonks to Mad-Eye, and was barely caught by McGonagall as he passed out face first into her prepared, open arms. _

_"Nymphadora?" came a husky man's deep voice and Ted Tonks stepped out from behind them all, looking rather pale. He swooped over to where Mad-Eye, who still had Tonks in his arms and bit his thumb. "Did he bite her?" he asked, looking at Remus. _

_"He didn't do anything," Severus said from the floor, angrily, and everyone seemed relatively surprised that he had taken a few seconds to stand up…even though on the floor, for the werewolf. Ted's face went from pale to red as he looked at Remus' unconscious body as he pet his daughter's hair out of her heart-shaped face. _

_"Severus – " the old lady managed to say to him as he lay still on the floor. "What happened?" she added, her voice quaky, still holding the limp Remus in her arms, blood from one of his cuts dripping onto the floor just barely missing Severus' face. _

_"Greyback…Voldemort…therapy," Severus said, as the pain took him. He was being shadowed. The bodies that were looking over him were doubling, tripling, expanding and contracting. Severus blinked hard to try and focus his vision, but nothing was working. _

_Someone was heaving him up. By the feel of the meaty hands, he was guessing it was either Mad-Eye or Molly wearing gloves. "Can you stand on your own?" Mad-Eye's voice came. _

_"Do I bloody look like I can?" Severus said, his legs shivering. Why on earth did his legs feel like pudding? _

_Dumbledore was nodding. Had someone said something? All eyes were on him now, scanning him up and down. And then it hit him. "No – " Severus said, "You're not going to – "_

_But McGonagall raised her wand, not really looking too sad that she was going to make Severus pass out on the floor. In fact, the only one who looked a little sympathetic was Molly Weasley, who hand her hand over her mouth ever since Remus had tumbled on top of McGonagall and Severus had guessed she was just in after shock. _

_There was a burst of white light and Severus felt as if someone had hit him hard in the side of his head, with a brick of rock, and he shut his eyes tight, but they soon relaxed as he drooped to the floor, only a few feet from Tonks and Remus. _

Remus propped himself up with his left arm. Bandages were covering it entirely, down from his fingers, which white wraps were woven around even his fingers in a thin sort of lace, up to his elbow where it cut off sloppily. He lifted a hand to his head, feeling the same touch of a bandage wrapped tightly around it and he bit his lip. He could feel his legs…that was a good sign.

The man beside him moaned and turned over. "Severus?" Remus said, falling out of his bed and onto the floor, then trudging on his aching knees over to the bedside of the now even more greasy and sweaty man. "Severus?" he tried again, nudging him slightly with one of his hands at his arm.

Snape's eyes flew open and they turned slowly over to Remus, a grimace already on his face. "You took us to the fucking _Burrow_ and now here we are in a old, sod out Hospital _Wing_."

Remus' mouth dropped open slightly, but he closed it, smiling apologetically. "Good morning to you, too, Severus," he said, trying now to stand. When he saw Tonks lying in a bed next to Snape, he froze, walking quickly over to her.

"Stop!" Snape called after him and Remus, who was already over her, just about to stroke her face, halted, his hand frozen over one of her cheeks. "Don't wake her up, too. You've already disturbed one of us and I don't feel like entertaining." Snape crossed his arms, leaning his head against the rest of the bed. More than anything he wanted to get up. If he thought his legs wouldn't collapse on him he would have done so.

Remus bit his lip, but nodded, his arm sinking back and dangling at his side as he just watched her sleep.

"That a bit of a creepy thing to do," Snape spat at him. "But you are a Dark Creature, so – "

"We've been through this twice," Remus said, his voice loud and when Tonks stirred, Remus took a step back and bit his lip. She did not wake, and Remus sighed in relief, lowering his voice as he made his way back to his own bed.

"Two times are twice enough," Snape hissed. "A third would be completely – "

"Don't strain yourself, Severus, you'll pop a blood vessel," Remus said, monotone as he got in bed and turned his back on Snape, facing out the window. Snape could see Remus' reflection in it, his yellow eyes looking down at the ground, watching a scampering cockroach hurry along the tile.

They were quiet for a while until Dumbledore came striding into the room, smiling slightly. "Glad you two are awake" he said, quietly enough so that Tonks could still be heard snoring. Snape snorted and Remus turned back around. "I just wanted to have the opportunity to thank you both so much for all you've done." He was looking more at Remus than anything, and Snape could have cared less.


End file.
